Sun Meets the Flame
by Strawberrysoul
Summary: A long one-shot about a girl who has enough on her plate and things slightly figured out who meets a boy who has absolutely nothing to lose. The Sun (Melek Kurosaki) meets the Flame (Genkaku Shojou) one day during class, and he changes her life forever. This is a story about learning to love again and learning to accept who and what you are. Warning: Oc's, Dialogue suggestions


**Sun Meets the Flame**

It was a sunny day in Karakura Town, and a man was in an apartment with his Shinigami partner. Riina, the Shinigami redhead, took Genkaku, her Zanpakuto partner, to the Human World, telling him that he needed to find some sort of concrete goal. Some sort of anything that would get him out of his depression. He wasn't so depressed that he was going to die from it. He had only been a little depressed, and it was worrisome considering the fact that Genkaku rarely ever got depressed. As far as Riina was concerned, Genkaku was a very energetic man, who was usually so laid back that it was hard to believe.

Genkaku was sitting on the couch when Riina walked into the living room. He smiled as he looked at her. "So, you remember what you said about me getting a goal?" The ebony haired man asked as he looked up at Riina who began to dust off some shelves in the room. Genkaku never really bothered to clean the apartment much, so when Riina came over she usually did it for him.

Riina stopped as she looked down at him, her deep red eyes curious. "Yeah, what about it?" The redhead asked with a confused tone in her voice. She had told him to get a goal a few weeks ago, when he was a bit deeper in his depression. He had gotten much better during the time they talked about it. It was odd. Sometimes Riina felt like the older sibling, giving Genkaku advice when he needed it, and other such things. It was odd, because Genkaku was much older than herself.

Genkaku grinned. "Well, I think I finally figured it out." The man gave a confident nod. He stood up and he began to walk towards the kitchen. The kitchen had a rectangular table with four chairs at each side. There were counters and cupboards, a sink and an oven. All the things that human kitchens had. He walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple before he walked out to the living room. He took a bite from it and waited for Riina's response.

"Alright, and what is it?" The much smaller girl asked as she put the duster on the shelf. She placed her hands on her hips as she turned to Genkaku. She wouldn't be staying for long. She had to go back to the Soul Society to report to her Captain. Besides, she knew that Genkaku needed to be alone. She would visit him every once in a while. But knew she couldn't stay for more than a couple of days. This happened to be a day that she had to go back.

"There's this girl." Riina did a double take at that. A girl? Well, the redhead knew that her Zanpakuto was a pervert, so she should have known. Thinking about it made her sweat drop. However, by the tone in Genkaku's voice, it didn't sound like he was going to try to do anything inappropriate with this girl, so Riina was a little relieved. "You know her." The spiky haired man took another bite from his bright red apple.

Riina was interested now. She raised her red eyebrow. "Who is it?" She was a little bit excited. One of her friends was going to meet Genkaku, huh? Well, that would be interesting. None of her friends had ever met him before, as far as she remembered. But then again, there probably was someone who met him, and she simply forgot about it. She sweat dropped at herself, but she looked at the man who sat down on the couch again.

He smiled mischievously. "Kurosaki-" He was going to continue but Riina cut him off.

"Which one?" She sweat dropped once again. "There are two of them you know." The little Shinigami girl sighed shaking her head. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the apartments' wall. The apartment was fairly clean now, after she did her rounds of cleaning it for Genkaku.

"The girl. You idiot, I said SHE. I told you that it was a girl." Genkaku sweat dropped. Clearly his master hadn't been paying ANY attention to what he had said. As soon as he said Kurosaki, something must have snapped in Riina's mind, making her completely forget that he mentioned already that the Kurosaki he was talking about was Melek.

Riina sighed and nodded. "You're right. You did say it was a girl." She felt embarrassed that she jumped out like that. She shook her head. "Anyway, what do you want to do with her? She's engaged." The redhead stated as she scratched the top of her head momentarily.

Genkaku scoffed. "I know she's engaged." He smiled as he finished off his apple. He threw the apple core into the garbage can that was across the room and he looked back at Riina. "I'm going to have fun with her." He sounded mysterious as he spoke and Riina didn't like the sound of his voice. It made her too suspicious.

Riina had known Melek for a while now. They had gone through a lot together actually. She remembered the first day they met. She was standing outside looking at the sun. It had been a boring day and she had nothing to do. Then suddenly, Melek had run straight into her. After that they hit it off pretty well. Yeah, Melek was a little rough around the edges, but Riina was too. They had gone on a very long mission with each other as well. They were sent to the past for nine months, and they were dragged into a large war afterwards. They became good friends during that time. She smiled at the thought.

Then she remembered that Genkaku said he was planning on having 'fun' with Melek. She didn't like the sound of that. "Fun…What does that mean? What will you do?" She asked as she eyed Genkaku suspiciously. She hadn't realized that while she was deep in thought that Genkaku said something about Melek having a big family and whatnot, which was in a way true. She did have two sisters, a dad, and an older brother who she was engaged to. But what did her family have to do with anything?

Genkaku grinned. "Fun? Fun means fun." He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. He went to the closet and he pulled out the school uniform for Karakura High school. He looked disgusted that he had to wear it. It was a white polo shirt and the pants were grey, he also had to wear a blue tie. He sighed. He never liked uniforms, but he guessed it wasn't so bad. It was colourless, minus the tie, so he could bear it.

The man went into his room and he began to get changed. After a moment he came out of the room, dressed in the uniform. He hadn't buttoned the shirt all the way up. He had it a little open, revealing some of his chest, also revealing his black flame tattoo. The tie was loose as well, and his shirt wasn't tucked in like how the other boys wore the uniform. He walked down the hall and met up with Riina, who had remained in her Shinigami body. Genkaku knew that she couldn't stay, and he was alright with that.

"Don't sweat it." He began to walk past her towards the door. Riina sighed and she turned around. She began to walk after him. Genkaku opened the door and he began to walk out, Riina quickly followed after him.

"Genkaku…" She tried to warn. She didn't want Genkaku to hurt Melek in any way shape or form. The tone in Genkaku's voice put her on edge and she was almost worried about the situation entirely.

Genkaku stopped. "You know what, Riina?" Genkaku looked over at her, his smile remained. "I'll be fine, you'll be fine, we'll all be fine. So just go back to the Soul Society. I can take care of myself." The ebony haired man remarked and he continued walking towards the Karakura High school. Riina paused at his doorstep and she watched Genkaku walk away.

Riina shook her head. She didn't like the situation. So she decided that she would visit Genkaku more frequently. There was nothing she could do now. If this was Genkaku's goal, to have 'fun' with Melek, then she would just have to let him do his thing. But if he were to hurt her in any way, then Riina would have something to say about that. Riina looked at the sky, and with that she was off in a flash step.

* * *

It was sometime in the afternoon and it was time for the big class project that the teacher had talked about. No one was looking forward to it. Well, no one except for Uryu Ishida and any other kid who actually enjoyed school work. But for people like Melek Kurosaki, well they weren't looking forward to it much. Especially because it was some sort of lab project. Melek usually ended up getting the worst part of the deal in projects like that. Thinking about it made Melek sweat drop. She could only imagine what kind of trouble she would get into this time.

Soon enough the teacher began to call out names. "Ishida and Inoue. Chad and Arisawa." The teacher called name after name, and soon each member of the class went to the other side of the room. The room that had long rectangular desks with lab tools on them. Then the teacher looked down at the clipboard. "Kurosaki and Shojou." The teacher called and at the same time both Kurosaki's stood up. They faced each other for a moment.

Ichigo sighed. "Which Kurosaki?" The orange haired teen asked with a confused tone in his voice. That was the problem with the teacher. She usually only called the last names of the students, with some exceptions. Never once had she ever clarified which Kurosaki she was referring to, unless someone asked which Kurosaki she had been talking about. Ichigo shook his head at the thought, his brown eyes looking displeased.

"Melek." The teacher clarified.

Melek sighed as she looked up at Ichigo. It was odd that she was being paired up with someone else. She was usually paired with Ichigo, or Rukia. Or one of her other friends But now she was paired with Shojou…Who was Shojou? Melek sighed and shook her head. She grabbed her bag and she walked to the table as the teacher continued called names of people to get into their seats. Thankfully Melek had the window seat, so she placed her dark blue and grey bag on the window sill. Thing was, she was alone and this 'Shojou' wasn't there. There was however, two other random students sitting across from her.

Suddenly there was the sound of squeaking chair beside Melek and when she looked over her shoulder she almost jumped back from surprise. A man sat across from her. He looked a little too old to be in High school. He looked like a nineteen year old, but at the same time he looked young, well not that nineteen wasn't old. He had a scar across his nose. The man also had flame tattoos that Melek noticed right away. The man also had to black lip piercings, and he had ear piercings as well. Two loops and three stubs. The man had black spiky hair and he had coal black eyes.

Melek stared at him. She felt like she's seen him before, but she knew she hasn't. Something else she quickly took note of, was the fact that he had a lot of reiatsu. There was no way that this man was a normal human. Melek looked down. "Shojou?" The brunette asked as she opened up the book that was on the desk in front of them.

The man chuckled a little bit. "Haven't lied to you this far. Not going to start now." He smiled as he never took his eyes off Melek. Melek's dark brown eyes shot up when he said that. It was a little odd of him to say in her opinion. But she supposed it didn't matter. The man across from her seemed pretty laid back. Calm and collected. He didn't really seem like the kind of guy who would jump out suddenly and turn into a crazy psychopath. Melek sighed and began writing random stuff in a notebook, notes perhaps.

"Well, I'm Melek Kurosaki. Do you have a first name?" Melek asked looking over at him again. Genkaku laughed again and he sat back in his chair nonchalantly. What a question. Of course he had a first name. Who didn't? Actually, as Genkaku thought about it he frowned. He never had a name until…Genkaku sighed.

"Genkaku Shojou is my complete name." He smiled as he looked at Melek. Melek nodded her head as she put her pencil down. In all reality she couldn't care less about the school project. He leaned forward and he rested his elbows on the table. "So, who ya engaged to?" The man asked noticing the silver diamond ring that was on Melek's left hand. Of course he knew who she was engaged to. But he was going to have fun with her.

Melek frowned and she looked away. It was an awkward question for sure. She wasn't expecting it and she felt on edge. "Ichigo…" She answered but she never looked back at him. Everyone in the entire school knew she was engaged. Some people respected her while others treated her like trash because of it. The brunette shook her head at the thought. She wondered how her partner would think of it.

"Engaged to your brother, eh? Smart choice, smart choice." He grinned as he patted Melek's back, and when he did Melek flinched and turned towards him. She looked rather uncomfortable. "No one can hurt you that way." The man sounded like he was teasing Melek but the brunette didn't find it funny. Melek sighed as she gripped her pencil tighter in her hand.

"Not necessarily…But I don't care." Melek shrugged her shoulders. She was going to say more, but Genkaku cut him off.

"Does he have a reason to worry about you?" He asked suddenly and Melek turned to him with her dark brown eyes almost widening. If that didn't sound suspicious that she didn't know what did. Melek looked at the students across from her. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to what Genkaku and Melek had been talking about, so that was good. Melek turned back to Genkaku.

There was a pause. "Well…Even if he does, he just has to accept the fact that crap happens to people." Melek shrugged her shoulders again. She felt odd for talking about it to Genkaku. There had been many times where she was targeted but it wasn't just her. Her brother was usually the target as well. She sighed at the thought. Genkaku's smiled widened.

"Because you're a substitute Shinigami."

It was as if time stopped. Melek's heart stopped for a moment and she felt like she had even stopped breathing. She slowly turned to Genkaku, with her dark brown eyes widened a little bit. Melek bit her bottom lip. She began to feel nervous about the situation now. She didn't know what Genkaku wanted with her but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She was in such shock it was unbelievable. He said it so suddenly and casually. It was remarkable. Melek looked down at the table.

"How…How did you know that..?" Melek asked after she swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't look at Genkaku. Genkaku leaned forward on the table and he looked at her with his smile remaining.

"When you're a guy like me, you know things." He explained as he sat back in his chair. He patted Melek's back again. "Don't worry about it. I won't hurt you, kiddo." The spiky haired man laughed and Melek turned to him with a confused and uncertain look in her eyes. She firstly hated the fact that he called her kiddo, but she also hated the fact that he was being so mysterious. She didn't like it and it made her feel uncomfortable. Melek sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, getting Genkaku's hand off of her.

Genkaku smiled and he never took his eyes off her. He was having fun already.

The day went by really oddly and slowly ever since Melek was paired up with Genkaku. Every subject that there was she was somehow paired up with Genkaku. She usually remained silent the whole time and Genkaku had too. Still, Melek felt on edge. How did he even know she was a Shinigami? It didn't make sense in her mind. He never stopped staring at her either and it only put her on edge more. Not to mention the fact that he would comment on her edginess. He was in no place to comment on it. Not in Melek's opinion.

She sighed as she walked up to the teachers' desk at the end of the day. "Miss Ochi, there's a problem." The brunette remarked as she placed her hands on the table. The teacher was signing papers and marking things when Melek walked up to her. The teacher looked up from the papers with her brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, what's the problem? Are you having trouble with the work?" The older brunette asked as her thin eyebrow rose. Melek shook her head and she looked over her shoulder Genkaku had begun packing his stuff and he seemed to be taking his time doing so, for whatever reason. Melek turned back to the teacher.

"Genkaku…Uhm…Well we sort of…" Melek didn't really know how to word it. She couldn't just say that she was a substitute Shinigami and that Genkaku knew about that. She couldn't just say that she felt like she may have been a target. She couldn't really say much about anything on how she felt about her situation. The teacher looked over at Genkaku who was standing up now, and then she turned back to Melek.

She smiled. "You lack chemistry?" She questioned. Melek sweat dropped but nodded her head. It was true, Genkaku and she did lack chemistry and that was what was scary about the situation. Some guy she had never even heard of before just washed up on the shore and was suddenly her lab partner and her partner for pretty much everything. "Give it some time, it'll work out." The teacher looked back down and continued to work on the papers.

Melek frowned deeper. _Thanks for nothing. _The pale girl thought as she walked out of the classroom. As she was walking out, she heard footsteps. She stopped at the doorway. She didn't turn around or anything. The girl just waited there to see what was going to happen. Or rather yet, what was going to be said.

"About this Melek, Ochi. She's very on edge. I don't know how you expect me to work with her." It was Genkaku's voice. Melek's mouth parted open a little bit when she heard that. She closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. She listened in some more. She heard the teacher say something, but she couldn't exactly make out whatever it was that her teacher said. Then there was chuckling. "I'll whip her into shape." Melek walked away from the door frame and she turned around.

Genkaku walked out and as he turned the corner Melek stepped in front of him stopping him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" The brunette demanded with a harsh tone in her voice. Where did he get off talking about her like that? It was his fault that she was so on edge. Genkaku stood there for a moment with his hands stuffed in his grey pants pockets. He didn't expect anything less from the brunette.

"Who do you think I am?" Genkaku walked past her with a smile on his face. It may have only been day one, but he was already having fun with her. But at the same time, his heart felt cold and almost ashamed. He knew what he was doing, and he knew he shouldn't have been doing it. But he ignored his conscience and kept walking.

* * *

Melek met up with Ichigo not too long after her confrontation with Genkaku and she walked up to him. She didn't look very happy about what had happened in class. Ichigo of course had no idea what had happened with her and Genkaku, because he was too busy arguing with his partner that he was stuck with. He didn't even know his partner personally and so he couldn't be expected to like the guy. So he never even noticed what Melek had been going through with Genkaku.

The brunette decided that she wouldn't mention it though. She decided that she wouldn't tell Ichigo about what had happened. He didn't need to know. Melek didn't want him to know. She didn't want Ichigo to think that Genkaku was targeting her, because if he thought that he would probably go and try to kill the guy. So, instead as the two of them began to walk out of the school property they began to talk about random things. Ichigo was talking about how his partner was annoying and Melek couldn't help but laugh.

As Melek and Ichigo were walking, Melek looked over her shoulder when she heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Genkaku's voice. He was talking to some guy, some guy that Melek didn't know. She frowned and stopped walking. What was he doing? Melek bit her bottom lip. It was so of weird. They seemed to be familiar with each other, but Melek hadn't even seen that other guy before. Ichigo stopped too and he looked to where Melek was looking.

The guy walked away from Genkaku and Genkaku began to walk down the street. As he did he noticed Melek was staring at him. He raised his hand towards Melek as if he was greeting her, and he was smiling again. He smiled a lot. Melek noticed that right away. He was so laid back it was unbelievable. How could anyone be so laid back? Melek had no idea. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Genkaku. Ichigo and she began to walk again.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked with a confused tone in his voice. He walked next to Melek, placed his free hand in his pocket. His other hand had been holding his school bag over his shoulder. Melek looked up at Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes with her own dark brown eyes. She sighed.

"Nobody. Just…My lab partner I guess. I really have no idea who he is." Melek answered nervously. She still didn't want to tell Ichigo that it was possible that she was a target. Ichigo looked down at Melek skeptically. The tone in her voice made him suspicious but he shrugged his shoulders and the two siblings continued walking home.

* * *

It was the next day and once again the class was working on that lab project so Melek was stuck with yet another day with the creeper Genkaku. He wasn't smiling this time though, he was just sort of staring at her watching her do the lab. He wasn't helping her out with it or anything. He didn't really know how to. He knew nothing of human schooling. So he just sat back in his chair, watching Melek do the lab. He could tell she was getting frustrated and it was almost amusing to watch.

They hadn't spoken to each other at all when the day started. The silence was really getting to Genkaku so he decided to speak. "So you don't remember." The ebony haired man remarked suddenly and Melek stopped doing everything she had been doing. She turned to him with a confused look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but Genkaku cut her off. "I was walking on the street across from you a few months ago. You were alone and I waved to you remember?" Of course that wasn't true at all. He was just making it up.

Melek frowned and shook her head. "I don't remember." Genkau tried his hardest not to laugh. Though he couldn't help it and he chuckled a little bit. It wasn't true so of course she didn't remember. However he had seen her multiple times and heard about her multiple times. She, Melek, was the one who didn't ever hear about him. Not once. Melek was confused as to why Genkaku laughed but she shrugged it off as nothing.

"Of course not. I don't expect a Kurosaki to remember someone like me, a stranger." The spiky haired man smiled in an almost challenging way as he looked at Melek again. Melek frowned deeper and she rubbed her forehead. She was lost on the whole situation and Genkaku was amused like no tomorrow.

Melek sweat dropped. "Excuse me while I cry for you." The brunette said sarcastically. It caught Genkaku off guard and he frowned for a moment. He sighed and then he smiled again.

"You should. You should cry for me." There was a hint. It was the only hint that he was willing to give though. He chuckled a little bit afterwards. Melek was still lost on the situation. She didn't feel any need to 'cry' for Genkaku at all. She only just met the guy. Unless she did encounter him before, but in all honesty, she never remembered meeting a guy with black spiky hair and piercing and tattoos.

After that they started talking about random things. Just a bunch of little things that were irrelevant to everything that they were supposed to be doing. They were supposed to be doing the lab. But instead they were talking about Melek's Shinigami duties. Only some of them, Genkaku decided he wouldn't talk too personally with Melek, and it wasn't as if the people across from them were paying any attention to what they were saying. But then, Melek finally asked what Genkaku was.

There was a long pause. Genkaku frowned for a moment. He looked up at the ceiling as he thought about it. He smiled as he looked down at Melek. "Skies the limit." He remarked and Melek gave a nod of her head. Obviously, Genkaku didn't want to tell her what he was, so he didn't. Melek would find a way to get it out of him though…Somehow. Some day she would. Hopefully someday soon as well, she felt so on edge around Genkaku. But the more they talked the less edgy she was.

Though she wouldn't deny the fact that Genkaku was still a mystery to her so she would be careful and cautious around him at all times. But perhaps loosening up would make it easier for both of them. Melek sighed at the thought. That was a lot of loosening up to do. She was always on edge, no matter who the person was. It would be hard to just forget all of that just so she could get along with Genkaku better.

"You're not going to stop until you figure out what I am, huh?" The man asked as he looked away from Melek, staring at the notebook she was writing it. It was just a bunch of nonsense to Genkaku and he couldn't care less about what was in it. Melek stopped writing notes and she turned to him scowling.

"That sounds like a challenge." Melek muttered with an annoyed tone in her voice. Genkaku smiled as he looked at her now, his black eyes meeting her brown ones. "You're on."

* * *

"Genkaku!" Melek called as the man was walking away from her. It was after school and Genkaku had been on the pay phone for whatever reason. From what Melek heard, he was calling a Taxi for whatever reason. The man ignored Melek was he waited next to a tree that was on the sidewalk, waiting for his Taxi. Melek frowned. "Genkaku!" She yelled as she ran up to him. She huffed and looked up at the man. She never realized it before, but this man was much taller than she was. She felt so little compared to him. She shivered.

Melek crossed her arms. "Genkaku, our lab report is due tomorrow." Melek stated as she rubbed her forehead a little bit. Genkaku had been watching the cars driving by. There were a lot of them on this day and it looked like it would take a little while before his Taxi would get there. Genkaku looked down at Melek.

"Sure. But the pressing question is…What does it have to do with me?" The ebony haired man asked with a confused tone in his voice. He couldn't care less about that stupid project. He didn't really want to be in the school either, but it was the only way he could get to Melek, so he would have to cope with it. Melek huffed dramatically and she shook her head.

"Well, the teacher is going to be pissed if she thinks I didn't let you help." Melek answered with an annoyed tone in her voice. Genkaku shrugged his shoulders. Once again, he couldn't care less about that stupid thing. He didn't want to do it at all, and he didn't care much for the situation he was in right now. As Melek was about to say something, a yellow Taxi drove up to the side walk. Melek looked confused. So Genkaku really did call a Taxi. But in his words, the pressing question was, why?

Genkaku grinned as he opened the door to the Taxi and he sat in. He unrolled the window and he looked up at Melek. "If you want me to help you with it, than come with me." It sounded like he was trying to bargain with Melek. Melek looked at him skeptically. It almost seemed like the whole thing was set up. Melek didn't get it. "Hop in." Genkaku gestured for her to go inside of the Taxi.

Melek bit her bottom lip and looked over her shoulder. Her brother would not be happy with her. Melek groaned in annoyance. She opened the door and she hopped in the back seat of the Taxi, slamming the door shut. She put her seatbelt on. Genkaku laughed in triumph. "Start driving, man." He instructed the Taxi driver, and soon enough the car was moving.

Melek sat in the back uncomfortably. She didn't like the situation she was in. She didn't like Taxis. She didn't like being pressured into things. She did not like Genkaku's attitude. Hell, she didn't really favour Genkaku at all currently. Genkaku looked out the window and at the mirror next to his door. He looked at it and looked at how uncomfortable Melek was. He was amused in a way, but at the same time he felt a little bad. He did pressure her a little bit. But at the same time he got what he wanted so he was alright with that.

"Come on, Melek relax. We're in a really cool Taxi, with a road ahead of us, filled with nothing but opportunities." The ebony haired man remarked as he looked over his seat at the uncomfortable girl. Melek wanted to finger the man from annoyance but she held herself back. She always found acts like that disgusting. She sighed and moved her dark brown eyes away from Genkaku. She stared out the window across from her. She was clearly very unhappy. Genkaku sighed. "Pick a place."

Melek didn't look at him. She didn't say anything either. She just listened to the soft music in the background and she continued to stare out the window. It was a sunny day so the view wasn't so bad. Genkaku crossed his arms. Melek was definitely giving him attitude for sure. The man would not stand for it, but he wouldn't take any harsh actions either. He rubbed the top of his head and sighed.

"I can't think while we're driving in a straight line like this, this is not going to work." The man remarked with an annoyed tone in his voice. Melek finally looked up at him. She looked just as annoyed as Genkaku did. Was this a joke or was Genkaku serious? Melek furrowed her eyebrows a little bit in uncertainty. Melek raised her hand a little bit, almost like a gesture.

"Then turn." She said with a matter-of-factly tone in her voice. Genkaku scoffed and he rolled his coal black eyes. He had asked where they could turn and Melek rolled her dark brown eyes. "Anywhere." She responded.

Genkaku looked out the front window of the Taxi. He looked around for somewhere they could turn. Genkaku grinned when he saw the Ishida Hospital coming up. Suddenly he grabbed the wheel of the Taxi and he made a sharp turn to go into the Hospital grounds. Melek gasped a little bit from surprise and she almost ended up slamming her head against the back of Genkaku's seat from his crazy actions. After they made the turn the Taxi driver took control of the wheel, scolding Genkaku.

"Very funny." Melek muttered with her tone shaken up a little bit. Once the Taxi stopped moving Genkaku opened his door and walked out. Then he remembered he had to pay. He pulled out a bill from his pocket and he handed it to the driver. After that he opened Melek's door and let Melek walk out of the Taxi. Melek sighed shaking her head in disapproval. She closed the door of the Taxi, and said vehicle drove away.

Genkaku began to walk towards the entrance of the hospital and Melek was a bit skeptical at first. But she walked after him. Suddenly Genkaku stopped and turned towards Melek. "It's time for the picnic scene." The spiky haired man responded. Melek stood there with nothing but confusion written all over her face. How did she even end up in the situation she was in? Melek couldn't even remember, her mind was filled with too many questions.

The man walked up to the doors of the Hospital and he opened it for Melek. Melek looked up at him with a displeased look on her face. Genkaku grinned as he gestured her inside. Melek rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked in. Once she was in Genkaku walked in as well, and he began to walk towards the elevator. He waved to a random guy and he pushed the up button. Then he and Melek just stood there, waiting for the doors to open. However, Melek was as flustered as ever.

Melek looked up at Genkaku. "In case you don't know…Picnics usually take place outdoors." The brunette remarked with an embarrassed tone in her voice. Genkaku scoffed and he shook his head.

"Yeah, but who wants to be boring about it? It's more fun this way." Genkaku remarked was he smirked. This was the first time Melek had seen him smirk. It was a little odd. She hadn't expected him to smirk but she shrugged it off as nothing. People began to line up behind Genkaku and Melek. They were wearing suits and ties while Melek and Genkaku were still wearing their uniforms. Melek felt embarrassed and riled up. She had no idea what she was doing. She bit her bottom lip a little bit.

Soon enough the elevator arrived and Genkaku walked in, dragging Melek inside with him. The people in suits and ties walked in as well, and Melek uncontrollably blushed. She couldn't help it. She was in a cramped space, with Genkaku and men with suits and ties. It was embarrassing. She muttered to Genkaku telling him that the situation wasn't funny. She didn't like what was happening. She should have never gotten in that stupid Taxi with him. She sighed and avoided eye contact.

"Think our check is ready?" Genkaku asked suddenly. Melek looked confused and she barely turned her head to look at him. Genkaku smiled in amusement. Everything that was happening…He was just too amused by it. He never knew Melek could get so flustered. "I-I know pumpkin love. I'm pissed off too." Genkaku continued on and Melek's eyes widened a little bit, her mouth parting open. He just called her 'pumpkin love'. What the hell was happening?! Melek's blush grew.

The people in front of them were overhearing the conversation but they didn't look at them. Melek was glad. She didn't want these strangers to look at her oddly. It was bad enough she was caught up in the situation. "Can you believe this shit?" Genkaku asked shaking his head with disapproval and Melek covered her face with her hands. She couldn't stand it. But Genkaku was too amused to stop. "It's been three months since that accident. Nerve…"

Finally the elevator doors opened and everybody walked out. Genkaku led Melek through the top floor. She told him that she wanted to go back to her house or school or anywhere that wasn't the Hospital. Genkaku laughed sarcastically and shook his head. He walked to two large doors. "YEAH, let's do our lab report the safe and acceptable way like everybody else." He was definitely being sarcastic.

He opened the doors and Melek looked around. It was a large office like room. It had a really long table with a lot of chairs going all the way around it. There were two large windows on the walls, letting the sunlight in. There was also a blackboard in the corner. Genkaku closed the doors and he took Melek to the other side of the table. He sat her down before he took a seat next to her.

Genkaku kicked his feet up on the table and rested with his arms behind his head. Melek sweat dropped. Genkaku told her to do it too, he said it was relaxing but Melek utterly refused. By now she didn't even care about getting that stupid lab project done. She was going to ask him about it, but Genkaku, that sneaky guy spoke before she even got the chance to say anything. It always seemed to happen that way, but Melek supposed it wasn't so bad. It was better than talking about school.

"Shinigami duties." Genkaku brought up and Melek frowned. Of course she was on edge about that. She was slowly beginning to trust Genkaku, and then he brings up her Shinigami duties again. Melek didn't understand why he was so adamant on wanting to know about them. Melek was opening her mouth to tell him to stop bringing it up, but Genkaku spoke up some more. "You enjoy them?" He asked curiously.

Melek thought about it for a moment. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy them. But just a few weeks ago, Rukia forced her to sign a schedule. So she usually came home exhausted and she didn't like that feeling. Melek shrugged her shoulders. "I do and I don't. You know how it is…Or maybe you don't." The brunette sweat dropped. She still had no idea what Genkaku was. She doubted the fact that he was a human.

Genkaku nodded his head. "Ah yes, see I figured it was like this." He responded and Melek looked at him with a confused expression. "So, daddy Kurosaki, what does he do?" Melek did a double take. Why was he bringing up her dad all of a sudden? It wasn't very couth of him. Then again, nothing about Genkaku was couth. He was so abrupt and everything he said was random. She really had no idea what he saying half the time. She barely knew the guy. Melek didn't get the chance to answer. "Let me guess."

Melek nodded her head and remained quiet. Genkaku looked over at her, with his black eyes narrowed a little bit. "Hm…Lawyer?" Melek shook her head scowling. Genkaku laughed. "Police officer? A FISHERMAN!" The man proclaimed as he threw his fist up into the air, making it seem like he just made a victory. Melek sweat dropped at his actions. She sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

"You're a terrible guesser. He's a doctor." Melek answered as she rubbed her forehead. Genkaku turned to her with that signature smile of his. Little did Melek know that Genkaku knew what her dad was. He knew that Isshin Kurosaki was a doctor and he knew that he was also a Shinigami. But he wouldn't tell Melek that he knew all of that. He wanted her to trust him, but then at the same time he didn't want her to trust him. So many different emotions.

Genkaku shook his head. "That's because I wasn't really trying." He remarked confidently and Melek shrugged her shoulders. She looked at the table. Genkaku rolled his chair next to Melek's after he got his feet off the table, and he suddenly placed his hand on her forehead. Melek flinched harshly and her dark brown eyes widened a little bit from the shock. She bit her bottom lip and stared at the table still. "He manages patients daily, he hates the fact that people don't go to him more often. Because he doesn't always get many patients he doesn't let you or Ichigo help all the time."

Melek sat there in shock. How did Genkaku know all of that? All he did was place his hand on her head, and all of a sudden he knew how her dad felt. Melek remained silent. He continued. "Melek Kurosaki, the middle child, a very protective one at that, she just wishes that she wasn't forced onto a schedule so she wouldn't go home exhausted every night." Melek frowned. It was like he grew up with her and knew everything about her. In a way it made Melek trust him a little more, but it also made her nervous. "How am I doin'?"

Melek turned to him and Genkaku removed his hand from her head. Melek didn't want him to catch on. "Okay…" She mumbled and she looked away from him. She sighed and gave into his stare. "Actually not so bad." Genkaku nodded his head a little bit and suddenly the door opened. Melek widened her eyes a little bit, and quickly Genkaku withdrew his feet from the table, sitting up straight.

It was a woman wearing a blue dress. She looked old, like she was in her late sixties. "Can I help you?" She sounded annoyed. Melek wondered if she heard the conversations that she and Genkaku were having. She also wondered how long this woman knew they were there. Genkaku looked at Melek expectantly, as if expecting her to answer the woman. Melek bit her bottom lip for a minute.

"Oh…We're uh…Just waiting for Mr. Satoshi." Melek answered with a calm tone in her voice. The woman stood there skeptically. She nodded her head and closed the door. Melek and Genkaku sat there. There was silence. A short pause. But then Genkaku slammed his hand against the table, causing Melek to flinch.

"God damn that, Satoshi!" The spiky haired man cursed and Melek turned towards him. The man looked at Melek with his ebony eyes showing what seemed to be annoyance. Melek smiled a little bit and she placed her hands on the table too. It was sort of exciting for some reason. She didn't know why. It just felt…Exciting. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest. She stared into Genkaku's coal black eyes.

"Yeah, who does he think he is?" Melek remarked with an amused tone in her voice. "That little monkey." Melek shook her head in disapproval. Of course this was all fun and games. Just a little joke. It was amusing though. Genkaku was happy to see Melek loosen up a bit, but he didn't lead on that he was. He just continued with the joke.

Genkaku stood up abruptly, his chair sliding backwards and hitting the wall. "I'm sick of this shit!" The spiky haired man explained as he walked around the table. Melek stayed sitting where she was but she remained silent as she watched him. "You know what, baby?! We're going straight to the top! We're getting his little monkey ass fired!" He yelled with confidence.

Melek was blushing a little bit and she giggled in amusement. She looked up at Genkaku shyly with her dark brown eyes. The next thing they both knew a security guard walked in and he pulled them out of the room he led them out the elevator and he gestured them towards the door. Genkaku huffed in annoyance as he and Melek walked out of the elevator doors. They walked next to each other as Genkaku spoke again. "This is bullshit…Never pay out." He mumbled with a displeased tone. Clearly they were still going on their little joke.

The brunette laughed and held his arm. "We just have to be patient, sweety." The shorter girl remarked calmly as they walked out the door. On the inside Melek and Genkaku were laughing to their hearts content.

* * *

They were in the Taxi now, the same one that had dropped them off at the hospital. The only difference was that Genkaku sat in the back seat with Melek so that Melek could try to 'read his mind' like what Genkaku had done to her at the hospital before they had been rudely kicked out. Melek had her pale hand on Genkak's head. She was surprised by how soft his black hair was. It was comforting almost. She sighed and began to concentrate. Genkaku was staring out the side window, watching the scenery.

"Okay so you're not an only child. You have no parents…But you have a sister, only one though, and you live in a ranch house." Melek said finally after she did her concentrating. Genkaku turned to her smirking. Melek removed her hand from his head and she placed it down in her lap now. "How am I doing?"

"Actually. I have two sisters, and one older brother." The ebony haired man explained and Melek looked disappointed that she didn't get it right. "I don't live in a ranch house. I live in that house on Victory Road, the house on the corner." He was lying, but Melek didn't need to know that. He had been lying about everything he was saying actually. But he didn't lead any of that on. The ebony haired man watched Melek to see if she knew what house he was talking about.

Melek thought about it for a moment. She sighed. "Oh! The one with the big glass windows and the nice white picket fence?" She asked and Genkaku gave a nod of his head. He never removed his eyes from hers. "That nice white house with-"

Simultaneously they said. "With the big front porch." Melek smiled a little bit and Genkaku looked away finally. Melek was the one to continue talking though. "That is such a great place." The brunette smiled as she rubbed Genkaku's shoulder. It was like she was telling him that he did a good job picking out such a great house. Genkaku turned to her smiling a little bit. Not smirking, but smiling. It was only small smile though and it was barely noticeable. It looked as if Melek was warming up to Genkaku after all.

"That's where I live."

* * *

Melek finally arrived back at her house around dinner time and she stretched her arms when she walked in the house. She sighed looking around. Her little sister Karin wasn't in the living room, and Yuzu was probably in the kitchen, fixing dinner. Her father was most likely in the hospital still, and Ichigo was probably upstairs. So that was the first place that Melek went. She walked up the stairs after she hung her bag up on the rack. Melek smiled as she walked into her bedroom and saw Ichigo sitting on the bed.

"Sunshine! There ya are!" Ichigo patted a spot next to him and Melek walked over and hopped on the bed, kicking her shoes off. Ichigo had already changed out of his school uniform and he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and his blue baggy pants that he slept in. Melek rested in Ichigo's lap and she looked up at him. "Where were you? You disappeared." The orange haired teen remarked with a confused tone in his voice.

Melek thought about it. She frowned. She didn't know if she should tell Ichigo the truth or not. She shrugged her shoulders. "I was getting a stupid lab report done." Melek answered. It wasn't a complete lie. She was trying to get it done but her partner was being a jerk. Ichigo looked down at Melek and he shook his head a little bit. Melek raise her eyebrow looking confused. "What?"

"I guess Rukia was wrong then. She said she saw you get into a Taxi with Genkaku Shojou." The orange haired teen responded as his chocolate brown eyes showed confusion. Melek laughed sheepishly and she rubbed the back of her head.

"I was with him, because he's my partner. He said he did his best work in the Taxi, so we went for a drive. We got it done though." Melek smiled and Ichigo laughed a little bit. He commented on it saying that it was weird. Melek scoffed rolling her eyes. "Everything about Genkaku is weird." She remarked and Ichigo laughed some more. She did lie a little bit though, because in all actuality they didn't get it done. Melek sweat dropped. She would just have to think of an excuse.

* * *

It was a cloudy day and Melek was as bored as ever in class, sitting next to Genkaku. They were doing the school project together for once, but all that was happening was the orange liquid was being bubbly, that was all. Nothing else was happening. The teacher was rambling on and on about a bunch of nonsense that Melek really didn't pay any attention to. However, there was something Melek noticed that she hadn't necessarily noticed before. She had grown more comfortable around Genkaku.

She wasn't as jumpy as she used to be and it had only been four days. Melek felt relaxed at the thought. That she could trust Genkaku now. It was a slow process, but it was finally coming to. In a way they shared a mutual friendship. Hopefully that would grow into something bigger. A more close relationship, kind of like what Melek had with Rukia, except less abusive. She wouldn't mind having Genkaku for a close friend. He seemed nice enough. Despite the fact that he seemed a little crazy.

Genkaku was bored out of his mind. Just sitting there, not talking not doing anything. He sighed. He looked at the people sitting across from him and Melek and then he thought of something when he saw them pouring their orange liquid into a different container. Genkaku picked up the container next to him, one that had blue liquid in it and he purposefully spilled some of it on the desk, before he placed it back down.

Melek frowned as she looked up from her notes. She looked at Genkaku. "Be careful would you?" Melek sighed shaking her head. She took the container and put it on her side so that Genkaku didn't touch it anymore. Genkaku leaned forward, close to Melek and he had his eyes downcast a little bit.

"Am I going to be in trouble for that?" The spiky haired man asked quietly and suddenly. Melek looked at him with a confused expression written over her pale face. What was he rambling about now? Melek sighed and she furrowed her eyebrows a little bit. "Are you going to punish me for this?" The man rephrased himself. The people sitting across from them looked up when Genkaku said that.

Melek rested her elbow on the table and then she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, facing Genkaku. "I might have to." The brunette thought about it for a moment before she spoke. This was one of Genkaku's little games, she knew it was. It was sort of amusing but at the same time Melek felt a little awkward.

Genkaku frowned. "Because you know how I feel about all that stuff…" He whispered to her with a nervous tone in his voice. He inhaled and exhaled quietly. His hands twitched lightly on the desk. Melek leaned close to him, and her dark brown eyes met his ebony ones.

"Look, Nii-san." The pale girl began, completely ignoring the fact that she had just called him Nii-san. She had no idea where that came from and she almost didn't want to know. She just said it and that was that. It didn't seem like a big deal though. It almost seemed natural. It rolled off of her tongue so easily. She smiled a little bit. "You know the deal." Melek voice was calm yet quiet as she spoke to her lab partner. Who was now also referred to as 'Nii-san'.

The black spiky haired man inhaled, and then he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Those spiked heels really hurt me…" The man whispered in a pleading voice. The people across from them looked up again as their conversation was going on. On the inside of course, Genkaku and Melek had been far too amused, and it was hard to keep themselves from laughing. How they did was unbelievable.

Melek took her pencil and she placed the tip on the side of his head. "Genkaku…" She quietly whispered as she began to lightly pull her pencil down to his cheek. She wasn't doing it hard enough to hurt or hard enough to leave a mark on him. "You've been a bad boy," Melek poked his cheek with the pointed end of her pencil before she placed the object down. As she did Genkaku swallowed again. "Now you gotta pay the price."

Melek smiled a little bit as Genkaku opened his mouth, moaning softly. The people across from them widened their eyes a little bit at what was happening. Melek turned to them, raising her eyebrows. "Do you mind?" The brunette asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. They flinched and they got right back to work. Melek and Genkaku looked at each other before Melek began to giggle a little bit. Genkaku let out a small but meaningful chuckle.

It was after class and the bell ran finally. Many people rushed out of the classroom, especially the ones sitting across from Genkaku and Melek. Melek and Genkaku walked out as well and they began to walk down the hallway. As they did Genkaku spoke up, because Melek began to go in a different direction. "So we're on, five PM." Genkaku loudly said. They had to speak loudly because of all the people in the hallway.

Melek looked confused and she stopped looking over at him. "For what?" She asked with a confused expression on her face. Genkaku walked next to her again.

"Bowling." Genkaku looked down at her with a grin on his face. Melek frowned. She wasn't the biggest fan of bowling, but she wouldn't deny the fact that it was easy and an alright sport to place. Still, it was sort of random. Melek sighed and she shook her head. She didn't really want to go bowling. It was odd. Not only that but she was asked so suddenly. Not only that but she also had to worry about Ichigo as well. Melek began to walk away as Genkaku stopped.

"No thanks, I'll be with Ichigo." Melek answered him calmly. She was usually with Ichigo during dinner time anyway, and it would be rude of her to blow him off, just so she could go bowling with Genkaku. But either way, it was still odd for the brunette. Bowling. Why would he want to go bowling? There are a billion other sports. Better and more fun sports. As Melek was walking away, she heard Genkaku sigh.

"Tomorrow." He sounded adamant. Melek stopped and she looked over her shoulder at him. She shook her head, she told him that she couldn't and then she kept walking. Genkaku shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "It's not a date." The spiky haired man called to her with a confident tone in his voice. Melek stopped and turned around. She gave him a weird look and she continued walking, once again. "Friday!" He called as Melek was going down the stairs.

* * *

Melek was frowning as she looked at the schedule Rukia had forced her to sign. She probably wouldn't have minded it so bad if it wasn't forced. But Rukia yammered on and on, saying that Melek had to sign it and blah blah blah. It wasn't fair in Melek's opinion. She didn't want to have to work on a schedule. Why couldn't she just do her own thing? Melek shook her head and she threw the paper aside. The phone was ringing suddenly and she stood up.

She ran downstairs and before anyone else could answer the phone, Melek picked it up. "Hello?" Melek asked as she began to walk to the fridge. She opened it up and pulled out a can of Coca Cola. She opened it up and waited for a response. She held her can in one hand while she held the phone next to her ear in the other.

"It would not be a date." Melek frowned when she heard this. It sounded like Genkaku. But she wanted to be sure. After all, it wasn't hard to imitate somebody's voice. Melek took a drink of her coke before she responded to the person on the other end of the line.

"Who is this?" She asked as she began to walk out of the kitchen at long last.

She heard a sigh come from the other line. "It's only bowling. I mean, honestly, what are you so afraid of?" Alright, well that was a definite sign that it was Genkaku. Melek walked to the living room and she took a seat on the couch. She took another drink of her coke and exhaled.

Melek sighed. "Genkaku…" She shook her head and crossed her legs. She really didn't want to talk about going bowling. It was awkward. Even if it wasn't a date, it was still awkward. Why bowling? Why not some other sport? A better sport. A More…Natural sport. Something that didn't take place in doors would be nice. Melek would prefer to be outside during the summer season, rather than inside doing nothing.

"Look, I'll pick you up at five PM tomorrow after school." He was adamant alright. Melek sighed with annoyance and she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand that held her can of coke. "Oh and don't try changing the subject." The spiky haired man seemed to know Melek all too well. It made Melek frustrated.

"I told you I have plans."

"Alright look. You'll be home by nine o' clock. Plenty of time to be with Ichigo afterwards." Genkaku tried to reason with Melek. They were both a bunch of stubborn kids as far as Melek was concerned. She would admit she was being stubborn but so was Genkaku. That guy never knew when to quit. But then again, Melek never knew when to quit either. Melek took a drink before she shook her head again.

"I'll see you at school~" She chimed sarcastically.

"Heh…Maybe." Suddenly he hung up.

Melek looked at the phone with a confused look on her face. The brunette shrugged her shoulders and she turned the phone off. She tossed said object to the other side of the couch, and she began to chug down her coke, having a sudden thirst. She loved coke more than she loved a lot of things. It was unbelievable. That was when she noticed her little sister Yuzu walk into the room. She leaned against the door. She was wearing a light yellow dress with an apron on. She was smiling.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked with her sweet little girl voice. Melek shrugged her shoulders placing her can of coke on her knee. Ah, Yuzu was so sweet. Anything could be happening and she would still have that cute little smile on her face. Melek adored her little sister. She wished she was sweet, but she wasn't.

"Just some guy from school." The brunette answered with a faint smile. She scratched the back of her head and stretched her arms tiredly. Yuzu smiled and she asked what his name was. Melek looked over at her again. "Genkaku."

* * *

It was lunch break the next day and Melek and Rukia were sitting at the rooftop by themselves. Melek had received a note from Genkaku and she didn't know what to do about it, so she gave it to Rukia. Rukia began to read it out loud. "A. It's not a date. B. You are my lab partner, kind of like a Nee-san. C. Just to see, heh clever." Rukia shook her head at that and then she continued on, her violet big eyes scanning the paper. "D. Bowling is a very popular sport and it's only right if we try to fit in. E. It is not and never will be a date." Rukia finished.

Melek turned her head towards her with a sigh. Rukia continued. "Wh-Is-is he like stalking you or something?" The ebony haired woman asked with a confused tone in her voice. Melek sweat dropped and looked just as confused as Rukia. Melek asked what she should do about Genkaku. She really had no idea what to do about it. Rukia laughed a little and she crumpled up the note that Genkaku had given Melek. She tossed it to the side.

Later that day before class Melek began to open up her note book and when she looked down at her, she frowned. In green sharpie, was written, 'Meet Nii-san for Anti- date, at 5 PM, P.S. Don't be a chicken', with a poorly drawn chicken on the page. Melek sighed and closed her book harshly. She called him Nii-san one time, and now he was using it against her. Melek scowled and shoved he book in her bag. He was already writing clever little things, but what Melek wondered was how in the hell did he even manage to write it in there?

It was free break now, and Ichigo, Melek and Rukia were all on the rooftop chatting away. Well Rukia was chatting away about that schedule she had made for Melek and Ichigo and forced them to sign, while Melek and Ichigo were remaining silent. Well, Ichigo would comment on some things about that schedule and Rukia and him would converse about it. Melek was just dazing off minding her own business, not really wanting to get involved with that damned thing. It wasn't fair in her opinion.

But when Melek looked up from the ground and towards the door, she saw Genkaku there. Melek furrowed her eyebrows sighing harshly. Suddenly the man pulled out a notebook that read '5 PM' in large green print. Melek sighed and she looked away from the door. She looked up at Ichigo with a sigh. "Hey, I won't be home for dinner." The brunette told him and everyone stopped talking.

Ichigo looked confused. "Why?" The orange spiky haired teen asked with a curious tone in his voice. His chocolate brown eyes read confusion, but he seemed relaxed about it. Melek rubbed the back of her head and looked away for a moment. She looked tired almost but she shrugged it off as nothing. She looked up at Ichigo again.

"I just wanna take a walk. I'll be back around nine." She smiled a little and Ichigo nodded, smiling a little as well. He rubbed the top of her head and then he and Rukia continued to chat about whatever it was they were chatting about. Melek looked towards the door again, only to see that Genkaku was gone.

* * *

It was so. Genkaku had picked Melek up in the same Taxi that they had all the other times. Genkaku sat in the front as usual and Melek was stuck alone in the back. Since it was a Taxi she couldn't simply stretch out and lie down on the seats either, she had to sit nice and proper. Melek sighed and crossed her arms. If Genkaku was a real gentleman, he would have sat in the back with Melek. But no, he didn't. What a brat. Melek couldn't help but think that. She sighed and shook her head again.

Genkaku looked over the seat at Melek. "I don't know. You really want to have a relationship with Ichigo on lies and deceives?" The spiky haired man asked with a smirk on his face. Clearly he had overheard the conversation Melek had with Ichigo, saying that she wouldn't be home for dinner because she wanted to go for a walk. "Why don't you just tell him the truth? You're spending a few hours with your Nii-san." There he went again, using the Nii-san thing against her.

Melek didn't mind though. In a way Genkaku did feel like a brother to her. After all they were getting to know each other more day after day, and it seemed that Genkaku knew a lot about her already. Still, Melek sighed and shook her head. "What I do with Ichigo is none of your business." Melek countered with an annoyed tone in her voice. Genkaku laughed.

"My point exactly." Melek was confused by what he meant, but suddenly the Taxi turned to the left. Melek looked out the window. This wasn't the bowling alley. It was the Thrift Store. Melek narrowed her eyes a little bit in confusion. Genkaku had already begun to pay the Taxi driver as the man drove around, trying to find a parking spot. Melek leaned forward on her seat, stretching the seat belt.

"I thought we were going bowling." Melek sounded confused. "This is the Thrift Store." The brunette stated, pointing to the big sign that read Thrift Store. Genkaku scoffed as he looked over his shoulder at Melek again. He was smirking.

"We're saving that."

Once they left the Taxi, they walked into the Thrift Store. It was just like Melek remembered. A bunch of shelves with random things on it, such as glass wear, movies, things like that. There were also racks that had clothes on them, there were some mannequin's as well that had some jackets on them. Genkaku led Melek to the back room and he knelt down on the floor opening up a brown leather bag. Melek looked down at Genkaku. There were a few differently colour bowling bowls on the ground, and a green one in the bag.

Melek knelt down on her knees next to Genkaku. "Uh, believe it or not, there are bowling balls at the bowling alley." The pale girl remarked sweat dropping. Genkaku rolled his eyes a little bit as he placed the bowling balls into the bag.

"Not like these babies." The spiky haired man remarked with the strict nod of his head. Melek stared at the man with a confused expression. She sighed and shook her head. He looked at the differently coloured sports balls. "Cosmo, Patsy!" He sounded like he was making friends with them as he read the names that were written on the oddly coloured balls. They looked like there was smoke on them, and they were a mix of different colours.

He picked up a blue one and faced Melek. "An Ochi ball." He grinned and Melek stared at him furrowing her eyebrows. Ochi was the name of their teacher as far as she was concerned. Did Genkaku really name a bowling ball after a teacher? Melek sweat dropped. She looked at the ball in his hand and then back at his coal black eyes.

"But we only need two." The pale girl stated as she rested her hands on her knees. Genkaku leaned forward and he placed his hand on Melek's shoulder. He had a mischievously look in his eyes and he smirked.

"If we were just bowling." Melek grew nervous at that. What kind of bowling was Genkaku talking about? They were going bowling…With lanes and pins right? Melek narrowed her eyes in confusion. After that he stood up taking the bag of bowling balls, and he handed the Ochi ball to Melek. They walked out of the store with them, and Genkaku placed them in the back seat of the Taxi with Melek.

* * *

After driving for a while Melek and Genkaku found themselves at the gym. People were working out and doing their thing and Melek had no idea why Genkaku and she were there. This was definitely not the bowling alley. Melek stood awkwardly in a corner while Genkaku went over and began lifting up some random weights. She turned her head to the side watching him. She really had no idea why they were there. Why was Genkaku working out? It was sort of weird, especially since Melek was told that they were going bowling.

Melek walked up to Genkaku and the man placed his weight down. Melek sighed and crossed her arms. "You're running out of time." The brunette remarked as she turned her head to the side, looking at the clock that was hanging up on the wall. Genkaku shrugged his shoulders and he began to walk past Melek.

"First things first." The ebony haired man suddenly said as Melek followed after him. Genkaku walked over to a treadmill and he pressed a random button turning it on. He stepped unto it and he began to walk on it. It wasn't going at a fast pace, just a walking pace, so the man didn't have to run. Melek raised an eyebrow watching him. Genkaku was just casually walking on the object doing his thing. Melek rested her arms on the top of the board where all the commands were at.

"So…Going to the gym, it's sort of like your thing?" Melek asked with a curious tone in her voice. Genkaku laughed a little bit and he crossed his arms while he was walking.

"Yeah, yeah, it's my thing." He responded as he put it up a notch. Melek rolled her eyes in amusement. If he was trying to impress her than he wasn't exactly doing a very good job of it. But it was interesting to know that Genkaku liked going to the gym. It explained why he was so muscular. He seemed very strong as far as Melek could tell, not including his reiatsu. Melek commented on it, saying it was interesting.

Genkaku laughed. "You're so talented, Genkaku. You have so much academic potential." The ebony haired man was saying what Melek was thinking and it was a little surprising on how he knew that. Actually, those weren't the words Melek was thinking exactly, but they were close enough. "What are you doing wasting your time with a damn gym?" Genkaku looked down at Melek who looked confused.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I didn't say that." The brunette gave a nod of her head. "But it's kind of true." Melek raised her eyebrow a little bit as Genkaku stopped the machine. He got off of it and he stood in front of Melek now. Smirking, he kissed his muscular arms. "Don't listen to them, beauties." He said talking to his arms, and Melek laughed quietly in amusement. "She's just jealous."

Melek scoffed and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Ah. So you're in love with your body." It made sense. After all Genkaku looked to be very well fit, and he was very muscular and strong. Clearly he took pride in his body. It was sort of amusing, but amusing in a cute way. Genkaku nodded his head a little bit. Melek looked up at the clock. "Look, you're out of time. I gotta go. No bowling tonight~" Melek said as she began to leave the gym.

The two of them exited the gym to see it was dark outside. After all it was nine o'clock, so it was only natural for it to be dark. The Taxi driver drove Melek all the way to her house. Melek undid her seatbelt and she got out of the Taxi. Melek began to walk away but she stopped and turned around. "Goodnight." She smiled a little bit.

Genkaku rolled the window down some more. "I'll pick you up at four!" He waved to her a little bit. Melek walked a little closer to the Taxi with a confused expression.

"Four?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"AM." Genkaku smiled as he rested his arm on the cars door. Melek raised he eyebrow looking confused still. Four in the morning? Melek bit her bottom lip. That was a little late. "Ichigo will be asleep by then right?" The ebony haired man asked and Melek furrowed her eyebrows. She was a little nervous.

"What are we going to do at four AM?" The pale girl asked as she rubbed her forehead a little bit. It was bad enough she had to work on a nightly schedule, but to wake up a few hours later just to do something with Genkaku? How was that fair? Melek sighed at the thought. She really wished she didn't sign that stupid schedule. But there was no going back now. Still, she was a little nervous about Genkaku. He didn't respond. Melek frowned. "Genkaku."

Genkaku smiled as he reached out and patted Melek's shoulder. "It's not a date." He reassured and Melek stared at him sighing. Melek shook her head and she began to walk away from him. "I'll pick you up right here! Our secret spot!" The spiky haired man called to her as she walked in her house and closed the door. With that the Taxi began to drive away. It wasn't necessarily a secret spot, because it was right in front of Melek's house.

* * *

Once Melek was inside she greeted her brother and the two of them sat down together and had dinner. Melek wasn't exactly surprised that Ichigo waited to eat with her, he usually did. He had asked her some things. Like how her walk was and other things. Melek laughed and told him a bunch of subtle little lies. She mainly told him that it was fine and that she didn't do much. It wasn't a complete lie. She really didn't do much. The only thing that was a lie was that she left Genkaku out of the picture.

But before anyone knew it was already time to be heading to bed. Well, everyone except for Melek who had to do a night patrol. She had gone and met up with Rukia a little later than usual at eleven o'clock and the two of them went out on their nightly patrol. It was a short one thankfully. It had only taken an hour to check everything and a few minutes to kill the one Hollow that showed up. By the time Melek got home it was one o'clock and so she only had two hours of actual sleep.

But she managed to get a little more than that. She got about two hours and fifteen minutes of sleep and the next thing she knew it was time for her to go outside and meet up with Genkaku again. It was a little odd, thinking about meeting up with him at four in the morning. Melek quietly got out of bed and she pulled the covers up over Ichigo. She crossed her fingers that he wouldn't notice her being gone. He looked to be deep in sleep though, so Melek wasn't too worried.

She was wearing a grey t-shirt and blue sweatpants. She didn't bother changing out of her pyjama's, she just threw on one of Ichigo's hoodies, the blue one, and she slipped on her shoes. She walked down the hallway, and she made sure to be quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone. Then she left outside to meet up with Genkaku. She stood at the sidewalk, next to the lamp post, where Genkaku said to meet her. Genkaku was a little late but finally he arrived. Surprisingly he didn't come with the Taxi, he was just walking with a bag on his shoulders.

It was the same bag that they got out of the store, with the bowling balls. Melek walked up to Genkaku. She was a little cold, but she could ignore it. It was summer after all. Once they met up and greeted each other, Genkaku began to lead Melek off in a random direction. He led her down the street to a random person's house and he pulled out a bowling ball. It was a blue one. He told Melek to go off and wait on the other side of the street. So she did and she crossed her arms, watching Genkaku.

The man took the bowling ball and he aimed down the middle of the yard. Melek watched him with a confused expression. He rolled the ball up the yard and said object landed perfectly in the middle of the rose bush. Quickly, Genkaku crossed the road. "Quick, before anyone sees!" He said as he grabbed her arm, Melek yelped as she and Genkaku began to run down the street.

After a few miles of running, Genkaku and Melek slowed down to a walk. They were walking in town now, almost near the school. Genkaku looked at her, grinning. "One day, you'll be really bored, and you'll want to tell your family stories." The spiky haired man suddenly said and Melek looked up at him. She tilted her head to the side a little bit. What was he going on about now? She sighed and remained quiet. "And one of those stories will be, that one night when you were with your friend, you put a bowling ball on your teacher's front porch." Genkaku stopped as did Melek.

Melek widened her eyes a little bit and bit her bottom lip. He wasn't really implying what Melek thought he was implying, was he? Melek watched as Genkaku pulled out a bowling ball. "And her name was Ochi." Genkaku grinned, handing Melek the ball. So that was why Genkaku called it the Ochi ball! Melek frowned and shook her head.

"I refuse!" She exclaimed but Genkaku gave her a look. Melek bit her lip and stared at the ball in her hand. She scowled and she ran across the street to her teacher's house. She walked right up to the porch and she placed the bowling ball down carefully on the porch. After that she ran across the street again and she hopped onto Genkaku's back suddenly. "Go! Go! Go!" She ordered as Genkaku held unto her legs so she wouldn't fall.

* * *

After that they went to a few random houses on the street and they placed bowling balls on porches, and in the middle of driveways. Melek hated to admit it but it was sort of amusing. They both had placed four balls all together. Genkaku placed down two and Melek did two others, all at different houses. Then there was one where Genkaku placed a bowling ball in front of a store. But then Genkaku had taken Melek to an apartment. But it wasn't just any apartment. This was the place that Rukia was staying at, because they couldn't keep her at the Kurosaki house.

Genkaku handed Melek a red bowling ball. Melek looked at the initials. She sweat dropped. "Her name is Kuchiki." The bowling ball had read R.A. Not R.K. Melek looked at Genkaku shaking her head in disapproval.

Genkaku shrugged his shoulders. "It's the thought that counts." He smiled as Melek took the ball. Genkaku remained on the other side of the street as Melek ran to Rukia's front porch. She looked around. Where was a good place to put it? It was an apartment building and it wasn't like she could just go inside. There was a password and Melek didn't know what it was. So instead she placed it on the front door.

As she turned around, she looked around for Genkaku. Where was he? She shifted her eyes around and she looked down an alleyway, seeing Genkaku lie down on his back. Melek furrowed her eyebrows and looked around. Why was he-Melek widened her eyes a little bit. There was a police car down the street! Melek began to run across to the other side of the street to the alleyway that Genkaku was at. She quickly dropped next to him, her head was on the other side of his, making it look like they just got out of a make out session.

"I am so screwed!" Melek whispered to him as she shifted her dark brown eyes to Genkaku's black ones. Genkaku looked amused as the police car began to slow down and drive by. There was an officer looking out the window, flashing his flash light around.

Genkaku pulled out Tic Tac from his pocket and he opened up the lid. "Ah yeah. Well, if we're caught, just swallow one of these." He said dumping a lot of the gum into the palm of Melek's hand. Melek closed her hand when she was given them and she placed her hand down by her side. She lightly smacked Genkaku's arm.

"It's not funny, crack head!" Melek whispered to him harshly. The car slowed down near the alleyway and Melek covered her face with her hands as if to hide herself. However the police didn't notice Melek or Genkaku there so they kept driving by. Genkaku was smirking in amusement the whole time.

* * *

After a while Genkaku took Melek to a little café that was surprisingly open. They ordered breakfast and began to eat up a little bit. There were two bowling balls left though. Melek swallowed a piece of her pancake and she pointed her fork at them. "So, who gets these?" The brunette asked curiously as she began to cut out another piece of her pancake. Genkaku took a drink of his coffee before answering.

"Well, you can't give up now," Genkaku said reaching over to Melek's side of the table, grabbing the blue bowling ball next to her. "Patsy." He grinned reading the name that was on the blue and white bowling ball. Melek took a bit of her pancake and swallowed. "You're going to be state champion." The man said looking up at Melek smirking.

Melek put her fork down. "My daddy won't let me," She responded glancing at the bowling ball that was on Genkaku's side of the table. She squinted her eyes to read the faded name, that was on the burgundy coloured ball. "Cosmo." The brunette looked back at Genkaku.

Genkaku placed the bowling ball 'Patsy' on the table. "Now what's your daddy know about your bowling?" The spiky haired man asked as he kept his hand on the blue and white bowling ball. Melek pushed her plate off to the side and she rested her arms on the table, looking up at Genkaku's coal black eyes.

A person sitting across from them looked over and listened. Melek didn't notice though. "Oh, well, he's mourning in and off, you know? And to him it's just a game." Melek said shrugging her shoulders, her heart beating at the little game that Genkaku and her were playing. "To him games are the devils handy work." Melek looked at Genkaku nodding her head with a sigh.

Genkaku rolled his eyes and he leaned forward on the table. "Patsy you're the greatest!" He yelled with joy, a large smile on his face as he spoke. Melek giggled a little bit turning her head to the side faintly. "You can make the nationals!" The ebony haired man gave a strict nod of his head, his hand still on the bowling ball.

Melek shook her head, leaning forward on the table too. "Oh no, I gotta respect my daddy's wishes." The brunette responded with the nod of her head. "He's had a hard life." She began to say in a southern accent. Genkaku watched her and he was laughing on the inside, that little bit of depression going away temporarily. Melek looked to the side before back at Genkaku. "Practically killed himself raisin' us nine kids!" She sighed looking disappointed. She looked deeply into Genkaku's black eyes. "That was my last game…"

The person watched the conversation and was almost lost. But to him it sounded inappropriate. He looked away shaking his head. Genkaku frowned. "Well, darling," Genkaku leaned forward some more on the table, his face inches away from Melek's. It made Melek a little flustered having him so close, but he wasn't going to do anything. She knew him better than that. He was her Nii-san. "Then it was my last game too." Genkaku nodded his head before he leaned back on the table.

The waitress off in the corner smiled at them as she walked away. Genkaku grabbed a napkin and a green pencil crayon that was on the table. He began to write on it. "Dear waitress, please find a home, for our balls," Genkaku read out loud, causing Melek to giggle and blush a little bit in amusement. "Cosmo, and Patsy." He placed the napkin in front of the table for when the waitress was to come.

Melek stared at it sadly. "This is the saddest day of our lives…" She whispered still in her southern accent. Genkaku stared at the napkin as well, and he nodded his head a little bit.

"Indeed it is."

After that Genkaku and Melek paid for their breakfast and they walked outside. They stood outside in front of the window and they looked inside to see if the waitress was going to read the note. Genkaku had his arm around Melek's shoulder as Melek leaned up on her tip-toes to see through the blinds that were in front of the window. The waitress did pick it up and she read the note. Genkaku removed his arm as Melek lowered herself and looked up at him smiling and laughing.

Genkaku began to take Melek home after that. The sun was beginning to come out and Melek was tired. She hopped unto Genkaku's back and the man grabbed her legs, carrying her the rest of the way home. But Melek noticed something about him. Genkaku had been staring at the ground and looking rather dismal all of a sudden. Melek wanted to ask what was wrong but she decided to leave it be. Melek almost fell asleep on Genkaku's back but thankfully she never got the chance to as Genkaku began to lower her when she was at home.

* * *

It was lunch break later that day and Melek and Rukia had been sitting together on the rooftop again, doing their thing. Rukia wasn't discussing that stupid schedule for once so Melek was happy about that. They were just talking about what Ichigo and Melek had done the other night, which in all honesty wasn't much. Rukia didn't even question the bowling ball that was on her apartment porch, and in a way Melek was grateful for that. After a while Rukia looked up at Melek and sighed.

"I guess Inoue was wrong then." The ebony haired woman suddenly said and Melek looked up at her with a confused expression on her face. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared up at the blue sky hanging over them. "She said she saw you at the gym with Genkaku Shojou." The way Rukia said that it almost sounded like she was displeased.

Melek looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah? Well I was with him too." The brunette defended. She didn't mind being around Genkaku. He was fun and she enjoyed his company. Yeah, he had terrible times planned, like going out placing balls on peoples properties at four in the morning, but he was still fun. "Am I not allowed to hang out with him?" She asked harshly.

Rukia shook her head. "Not when they're stalking you." She remarked as she looked at the sky as well. Obviously she had been referring to all the notes that Genkaku had given her. It was annoying at first, Melek agreed, but she got used to it. Rukia was in no place to say what she did.

"Genkaku is cool. He just…He does things his own way." Melek defended Genkaku. Rukia looked over at Melek with her big violet eyes looking a little curious, but a little frustrated as well. Melek smiled. "It's kind of perfect actually. If he's like a Nii-san than I don't have to get too obsessive over Ichigo." Melek nodded her head, and Rukia rolled her eyes at that.

"Well, whatever works for you." The ebony haired woman sighed and stood up, Melek stood up also nodding her head. "I don't trust him though." The vice-captain shook her head and instinctively, Melek glared at her.

"I'm not asking you to. Am I?" She harshly said as she began to walk away.

* * *

After school and after dinner Ichigo and Melek went up to their room to do some homework, which Melek was really uninterested in so she just lied on the bed, with her hands rested on her stomach. She couldn't care less about school or any sort of homework. But her brother told her that she had to do it. Ichigo was a good brother, trying to keep Melek up with her grades, Melek gave him props for that. But she did not want to do any sort of homework. She had a long day. Being up since four and all.

After a few minutes, Ichigo twisted his chair around and looked at Melek. "You going to help me with any of this?" The orange haired teen asked raising his orange eyebrow. Melek laughed a little and shook her head. Ichigo stuck his tongue out. He was only teasing her. He wasn't serious or anything. After all, Ichigo's homework and Melek's were surprisingly different, so he couldn't just ask for her help.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door and Yuzu peeped her head in. She had a small box in her hands. "Some guy in a Taxi dropped this off for you, Onee-chan." Yuzu smiled as she walked in and handed Melek a small rectangular box. Yuzu walked out of the room and she closed the door behind her, going back to doing whatever she was doing.

Melek walked back to the bed and she sat down, Ichigo wheeled his chair over and he looked at the box. Melek frowned as she opened it up. Inside the box was a piece of paper, a note. "Guaranteed to make Ichigo paranoid." Melek read the note out loud and Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. Melek looked into the box and her eyebrows rose. There was a silver necklace inside of it with a silver quarter moon on it. Melek picked it up from the box and looked at it.

It was beautiful yes, but why would Genkaku buy her that? She frowned and placed it in the box, putting the lid back on. But then Melek noticed something she turned the paper around. Another note was on it, one that Ichigo hadn't seen, thankfully. It read '9 PM Meet Nii-san, NON DATE.' The non-date part had been underlined and Melek shoved the note into her pocket. "He's really starting to get on my nerves." Melek sighed.

Ichigo had a bad feeling about all of this. Not because Genkaku had sent her a necklace saying it to make Ichigo paranoid. Ichigo was afraid that Genkaku was going to be like everyone else. He was going to hurt her, and he knew it. "What's that supposed to mean?" The orange haired teen asked as Melek placed the box on their desk.

Melek shrugged. "He always does shit like this." The brunette responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ichigo leaned on his chair and he asked if Genkaku was a little bit crazy. Melek turned to him and frowned. "Eh, that's up for debate." She laughed a little bit and Ichigo nodded his head.

"He has a crush on you." Ichigo suddenly said, and Melek shot him a look. No, Genkaku most definitely did not have a crush on Melek. Melek would know. If Genkaku loved Melek more than a Nee-san, than he wouldn't keep calling himself Melek's Nii-san. They were friends, close friends that was all. There was no more to it. Melek then remembered something.

Melek shook her head. "He has a crush on his body." The brunette rephrased what Ichigo said. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. He just had a feeling deep inside of himself that told him that Genkaku was going to be screwing around with Melek's head, and that was exactly what Genkaku was doing.

"Whatever, just…Don't encourage him." Ichigo warned with a nod of his head. His chocolate brown eyes were serious and Melek turned to him, furrowing her eyebrows. She felt offended.

"I don't." She harshly answered as she looked away from him. She bit her lip and sighed. "Shit…" She cursed shaking her head. Ichigo smiled as he pat the top of Melek's head. "This really isn't a big deal." The brunette sighed and Ichigo nodded his head.

* * *

It was time for Melek to meet up with Genkaku and she walked outside. She was surprised to see him in the Taxi this time. Melek had been wearing a light blue tank top and she was wearing dark blue jeans that had a hole in her right knee. Genkaku was wearing a black and grey hoody, with a white shirt underneath and he was wearing grey jeans. Melek sighed as she walked up to the window. "Genkaku." She strictly said and the man rolled his window down, looking up at Melek smirking. "We need to talk."

Genkaku nodded his head and he tilted his head towards the back seat. "Hop in." The ebony haired man instructed with a grin. Melek shook her head. Her reiatsu felt agitated and her expression read that she was annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." The short pale girl responded narrowing her dark brown eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed as Genkaku gave her a challenging look. Genkaku shrugged his shoulders shifting about in his seat.

"Cool. Then I'll come inside and watch TV with Yuzu and Karin." The spiky haired man threatened with a calm tone in his voice. How Genkaku was so laid back was completely beyond Melek. He was sort of intimidating also, something that Melek hadn't even noticed until now. Melek shook her head glaring at Genkaku.

"No." She muttered, Genkaku began to take off his seatbelt. "No." Melek repeated with a nervous tone in his voice. Genkaku's seatbelt was off now. "NO!"

* * *

Genkaku won that fight. Melek was sitting in the back seat of the same Taxi that always picked up herself and Genkaku. She slumped in her seat and her arms were crossed over her chest she was annoyed and Genkaku could tell easily as they were driving. But after a while Melek sighed and she leaned forward. "You can't just deliver shit to my house like that." The pale girl sighed in disapproval.

Genkaku smiled as he looked over his seat at Melek. His smile turned into a smirk as he spoke. "It worked, didn't it?" The spiky haired man asked in amusement. Melek glared at him. She didn't find any of this to be funny. It wasn't funny. She was not happy and she was most definitely not amused.

The driver remained silent. He had nothing to do with their arguments so he just kept driving to wherever he was going. Melek sighed. "Listen, I like you. I like being friends with you." Melek sincerely told him with a smile. But then she frowned. "But if we're going to hang out from now on, then I gotta be a part of the plans!" Melek almost yelled in frustration, but she managed to keep her frustration under control.

"See there are no plans-" Genkaku didn't get to finished.

"Bullshit." Melek cursed and Genkaku sighed, looking away from her for a moment. "You have some whole scenario worked out." The brunette sounded like she knew what she was talking about as she pressed her back against the seat of the car again. Genkaku frowned as he looked over his seat at her. He was scowling.

"Is that what you think?" The spiky haired man asked harshly and Melek glared at him a little bit.

"Yeah, and you can't just expect me to drop everything, because you decide-" Now it was Genkaku's turn to cut her off.

"Wait-wait, wait." The man stopped her and Melek closed her mouth. "I don't expect you to do anything." The man muttered rather coldly, with his reiatsu rising as little bit. Melek frowned and furrowed her eyebrows a little bit. She was confused and frustrated by this whole situation. "You're free to go at any time." He said gesturing his hand towards the window.

Melek's mouth parted open a little bit at that, but she closed her mouth quickly and glared at Genkaku with her dark brown eyes. "In fact, what is Melek Kurosaki doing hanging out with a guy like me anyway?" The man took it up a notch and Melek narrowed her eyes frowning deeply.

There was a stop sign and the Taxi driver had no choice but to stop. It was rather inconveniently placed in Melek's opinion. There was silence as Melek and Genkaku stared at each other, but then Genkaku looked out the front window. "This is cool. This is the scene where we're at the cross roads." He explained looking at the four way street. The driver couldn't go unless Genkaku gave the order.

"You're being a jerk." The brunette mumbled shaking her head, moving her eyes out the window. Genkaku scoffed and he looked over his seat again, glaring at Melek.

"Oh come on! Miss Kurosaki. Engaged to brother, got a big family!" The spiky haired man harshly but at the same time quietly yelled at her. Melek's dark brown eyes shot towards Genkaku. "Don't you have better things to do on a Friday night?" Genkaku narrowed his eyes at her glaring. He looked away from her. "Just go. Leave. Get out of here." He sighed.

Melek stared at him with her mouth parting open once again. She couldn't believe what Genkaku just said. Her eyebrows etched a little bit. He was telling her to leave? He was the one who wanted to hang out with her in the first place! He was in no place to tell her to leave! But at the same time he was…Melek frowned. There was a pause. Melek shook her head as she took her seatbelt off and she pushed the door open. She got out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut.

Genkaku's window was rolled down and so Melek could say what she wanted to say. She glared at him with a hurt expression. "You know I thought you were different." The brunette quietly remarked, with her tone a little bit shaken up. "But you're not. You're just another immature little boy!" Melek shook her head and backed up a little bit. "You're right. I am wasting my time."

Genkaku frowned as he watched Melek beginning to walk away. But the brunette stopped and turned around. In all honesty, he didn't really want her to go. She walked back up to his window and looked down at him. "What about you? Mr. Egomaniac!" The brunette exclaimed with a quiet voice as she eyed him up and down. "Why are you always giving me gifts and sending me clever little notes all the time?! Why don't you leave?" Melek questioned narrowing her eyes.

There was silence as Melek said all this. Genkaku just looked up at her dark brown eyes. He sighed. He didn't exactly like the tone in her voice. The hurt tone that he never liked to hear when it was his own fault. He didn't say anything. Suddenly there was a distant voice. Melek frowned and looked over her shoulder. It was…Riina. Riina Asuka. It had been awhile since Melek had seen Riina. It was a tension reliever for sure. Riina ran up to the Taxi.

Genkaku bit his bottom lip and nervously looked at Riina as she ran up. He was going to be in a lot of trouble now. Genkaku had to think of something, and fast. "Riina! This is Akahana." The spiky haired man made it seem like he was introducing Riina to one of his 'sister's'. Riina opened her mouth and almost looked offended when Genkaku called Melek Akahana.

Melek turned towards Riina and sweat dropped. "Melek actually…But you already know that." The brunette shook her head as Riina resisted the urge to punch Genkaku out. Riina glared at Genkaku with her deep red eyes but the man simply looked away. Riina sighed and looked up at Melek smiling a little. "How do you know each other?" The brunette was confused. Riina shot Genkaku a look and was about to answer but-

"The neighborhood." Genkaku answered shrugged his shoulders. Riina glared at Genkaku. Clearly he hadn't told Melek that he was her Zanpakuto. The redhead sighed and she shook her head. She really wanted to punch Genkaku out right now. She wanted to know why he was lying to Melek like that, but she supposed that it was none of her business. She just sighed and looked at Genkaku, trying to make it look like she wasn't wanting to hurt him.

"How're you doing, Genkaku?" Riina asked referring to his depression problem. It was one of Riina's days off and she had to go see Genkaku to check up on him. She had to make sure he was doing everything alright and to see if there was any improvement. From what she could tell by looking at him though, the man seemed to be doing better. Even if it was only a little better.

Genkaku sighed. "Hang in there, Riina." He told her looking away. Riina narrowed her deep red eyes at Genkaku. The man looked away again. Riina looked up at Melek and sighed. She told her that she had to go and with that she was gone. She just up and left. Melek turned to look down at Genkaku. Melek walked over to the door and she opened it up. She sat in the back and put her seatbelt on, and then she closed the door.

Genkaku wasn't really surprised that Melek got back in. Not after Riina showed up. Melek waited for Genkaku to give the order to drive but he never did. Melek leaned forward, stretching her seatbelt. "Let's go." She ordered but the driver didn't go yet. "Come on, let's go." The driver sighed and he looked at Genkaku. But Genkaku was as silent as ever for once. "Got a really cool Taxi, a road in front of us filled with nothing but opportunities." Genkaku looked over his seat at Melek when she said that.

He sighed and softened up just a little. He gave the order to drive and at long last the man finally did so. After a while Genkaku told the driver to turn and so he did so. They went up a long dirt road that led up a little mountain side. They ended up somewhere rather surprising. It was what looked to be an old train track. Genkaku and Melek walked out of the Taxi and watched as it drove away.

Melek had never seen this place before. The ground was all dirt, and there was a train track that ran straight on through the middle. They were on an edge of a little hill it looked like, because there was water down below the edge. It was a beautiful sort of sight. The sky could be seen easily as well. It was nice. Melek smiled a little bit. Genkaku led Melek to the edge and the two of them sat down next to each other, letting their legs dangle off the edge. They shared a silence together.

After a while Melek requested Genkaku for his jacket nervously because she began to get cold. It was a little chilly that night and they were next to water, so that didn't help much. Genkaku didn't hesitate with it. He was a gentleman about it. He took off his jacket and he helped Melek put it on, and then they sat next to each other again.

Melek looked up at the stars. "Up here it's like…Why did I ever care?" She suddenly said and Genkaku looked at her. "I've been stressing about this schedule as you know about." The brunette clarified and Genkaku smiled a little, nodding his head. Melek smiled as she looked up at him. "But you don't."

Genkaku looked confused. "Don't what?" The spiky haired man asked as he stretched his arms a little bit. He placed his arms back in his lap as he looked up at the starry skies. He did like them. They were comforting to look at. Way back when, when he was alone, he couldn't enjoy them as much, because he was alone. But…He wasn't alone now. He smiled a little at the thought.

Melek shrugged. "You don't care about what people think." She answered and Genkaku looked down at her. "You're just…You. Laid back and chill." Melek smiled closing her eyes a little bit. Genkaku chuckled a little bit at the last part of her sentence. It was sentimental and then it went into some teenager slang. He looked forward again.

"Yeah, well whatever that is." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Melek nudged him a little bit, her smile never dropping.

"It's a good thing. It's a really good thing." Melek's smile grew as she spoke to Genkaku. She could talk to him so easily now, unlike before. Melek looked around the area and then back at Genkaku. "Do you come here a lot?" The pale girl asked. Genkaku simply nodded his head, as if he was sleeping. Melek laughed a little. "That's cool. I found your place!" She sounded proud of herself.

Genkaku scoffed and laughed a little. He finally opened his eyes. "I don't know how you did, chances are probably one in a million." The older man commented as he stared out into the open starry sky. Melek nodded her head.

"Stranger things have happened, right?" The brunette smirked at that. Genkaku nodded his head as his smile dropped a little. Melek frowned and looked confused. Why was he frowning now? Did Melek say something wrong? Melek looked away biting at her lip. Genkaku sighed as he reached over and wrapped his arm around Melek's shoulder, pulling her to his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and Melek sat there awkwardly. Was…Genkaku in need of comfort? Melek looked up.

Genkaku sat there a moment before he shook his head. He realized what he did and he let her go, but first he nuggied her, trying to make it seem like that was what he was going to do, but just stopped himself. The two of them sat there awkwardly. "That was sudden. I was going to nuggy you, but…I sort of lost my train of thought." The man apologized and Melek just stared awkwardly at the sky. "We have a strict Nii-san and Nee-san relationship." Melek nodded her head looking up at him. "Riina would be very displeased right now." He stood up and Melek stood up also.

"Did you want to be comforted?" Melek asked suddenly as Genkaku began to walk away, towards the road. Melek followed after him. Genkaku shook his head rolling his eyes. He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes said it all. Melek and Genkaku walked next to each other and the man began to take Melek home.

* * *

When Melek got home she sighed. She wanted to know why Genkaku did what he had so suddenly. If he wanted comfort, he should have just asked for it, rather than suddenly pull her to him like that. It was a little awkward and sudden. It wasn't very gentlemanly of him, but Melek supposed it wasn't so bad. After all, he was just her Nii-san. It wasn't as if he was some rapist or something. Thank god for that. Melek walked upstairs to her bedroom, where Ichigo was fast asleep.

Melek smiled a little bit as she closed the door. She looked around the room and when her dark brown eyes spotted the box, she walked over to it. She opened it up and picked up the necklace. It was beautiful and it was a gift to. Melek looked around. She wanted to be polite, so she put it on, having very little trouble doing so. Then she got changed into her pyjama's and hopped into bed.

Genkaku and Melek had taken another Taxi up to the train track at late night, much like how they had done the night before, the only difference was that they hadn't argued this time to get there. They waited for the Taxi to leave before they both lied down on the train tracks. Genkaku was lying with his legs dangling off the edge, while Melek was lying next to him, vertically with her head almost resting on her stomach. Genkaku had given Melek his black jacket to where because the night was cold. Now Genkaku was only wearing a white t-shirt and grey baggy pants. Melek was wearing the black hoody, a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Genkaku had his arms rested behind his head. The two of them were staring up at the starry skies. "Alright, Nii-san, I have a scene." Melek finally said. The two of them made up a bunch of random scenes and the other had to tell what they would do during said scene. Genkaku turned his head to the side, looking at Melek smiling. "It's the scene where you tell me the truth. What are you, really?" Melek asked as she looked up at him. "You have a lot of reiatsu so you aren't a normal human."

There was a pause. "I guess you can call me a Shinigami." The man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but his smile remained. He looked up at the stars again. He found them quite peaceful, and it was relaxing to look at. The cool night air was barely noticeable that night as well.

Melek gave a knowing smile. "Ha, I knew it! I was wondering how you knew that I was a substitute Shinigami!" The brunette proudly proclaimed. That's how most people knew of her. She was one of two substitute Shinigami who helped the Soul Society. It made sense how Genkaku knew her now. "So, which squad are you in?" Melek was curious as she looked up at him with her dark brown warm eyes.

Genkaku frowned now, but he remained staring at the sky. "I don't belong to a squad." He answered as he scratched the top of his head for a moment. He placed his arms behind his head again. Melek looked up at him skeptically. That was a little odd to hear. After all, most Shinigami she knew belonged to a squad, no matter how low ranking they were. Maybe Genkaku resigned his post? Melek didn't even think that was possible.

"You don't belong to a squad? So you're a rogue." Melek tried to clarify but she was confused on the situation and she truly didn't understand what Genkaku meant. Genkaku laughed dryly as he looked down at Melek.

"You see? I open my heart to you and you go off and judge me." The ebony haired man laughed a little bit and Melek frowned. She didn't mean anything like that. She still trusted Genkaku. She didn't know why either. There was just something about the man lying next to her that was so trusting. He was polite and he hadn't done anything to hurt Melek before, as far as she was concerned.

Melek shook her head. "I'm not judging you. I'm just saying I haven't heard of any rogue Shinigami before." The pale girl frowned and she lightly nudged Genkaku's arm. Genkaku smiled at her, as if to say that he was only joking around. Melek sighed and she smiled but very little. It was rare to see, but Genkaku noticed it. The man noticed her relax. "Do you want to be in a squad?" The girl asked curiously. She could try to get him in one somehow.

Genkaku looked up at the sky. "Skies the limit." He sighed suddenly. Melek looked confused. That sort of came out of nowhere in her opinion. It was a little odd of him to say, but Genkaku was smiling still so perhaps it was a good sign, despite the fact that his voice sounded a little solemn when he spoke. Melek simply shrugged her shoulders and she stared up at the starry sky once more.

It was a rather peaceful night. She and Genkaku usually hung out at night because Ichigo and she usually did things during the day. Not only that but it was sort of their thing, to hang around each other at night. It was weird but at the same time it was fun. Melek felt relaxed at the thought. It was nice having two brothers, even if Genkaku wasn't blood related. He still felt like a brother to Melek, and that was what mattered to her. Even though she had only met Genkaku a week or so ago, he still felt like someone Melek had known her whole life.

As they were lying there though, Melek began to notice something. The ground was shaking a little bit, and there was a quiet sound in the distance. Melek frowned. "What…Uh, what is that?" The brunette asked with a confused and almost nervous tone in her voice. She wondered if Genkaku heard and felt it too. Melek turned her dark brown eyes upwards to look at Genkaku's ebony ones. Genkaku was still smiling and he remained silent. "Is, is that a train?"

Melek began to get more nervous by the second, but Genkaku was still silent. Perhaps he didn't hear it but Melek didn't know. She rose herself up on her elbows and she looked around. She frowned as she looked down the train track so see a small light and larger shape behind it in the distance. Melek swallowed the lump in her throat. "That is a train." She cleared her throat nervously. She knew this would happen she just knew it. Prepare for the worst.

"A train is coming, going through the tracks like it's on a mission." The spiky haired man calmly responded. Melek was of course confused by what Genkaku meant by that. She didn't think that this was the time to joke around. Melek sat up on her knees now and she faced the direction of the train.

"Genkaku, we have a problem." Melek muttered seriously as her reiatsu quavered a little bit. Her reiatsu was naturally unstable yes, but it seemed more nervous this time than any of the other times. She lightly nudged Genkaku's arm as if telling him to get up.

But Genkaku just lied there. "I think there's been a bad schedule for this train." The man continued on calmly. Melek shook him again.

"Genkaku, get up! We have to get up, come on!" Melek's voice rose a little bit when she said that. She sounded panicked and she didn't know why Genkaku hadn't been getting up. Why was he just lying there, talking about jibberish? Melek began to sweat a little bit from nervousness. The train was coming slowly, but at the same time it was practically right around the corner. The light of the train was now on them. "Genkaku, we're going to get run over!"

Genkaku began to talk about more nonsense about the train and its schedule or some random stuff that Melek really wasn't paying attention to. "Get up! Come on!" Melek was about to get off of the track, but Genkaku grabbed her arm and kept her there.

"Melek Kurosaki." He smiled as Melek struggled to get out of his grip. His black eyes showed amusement, yet he was acting so calmly to the situation it was unbelievable. Melek knew he was a laid back guy, but most living beings, even Shinigami were afraid of death. No living being could deny the fear of death. It was something that everybody had. Melek didn't understand why Genkaku was doing this!

"Genkaku, we're going to get run over!" She shouted at him, her head looking down at the man who remained lying down.

Genkaku's grin grew much wider. "We're gonna get run over!" He repeated with an amused tone in his voice, an amused tone that Melek didn't understand at all.

Melek huffed and she finally got out of Genkaku's grip. She began to move out of the way. "Genkaku! What are you doing?!" The frantic girl yelled as she got off of the train tracks. She was now on the dirt ground, but when she turned around to see if Genkaku was with her, he wasn't. He was still lying there on the train track.

"That's what you keep saying." Genkaku remarked with his smile only growing wider as he looked up at Melek.

"Genkaku, you're going to get yourself killed!" Melek yelled frantically as she ran up to him. She began to pull on his arm, to desperately try to move him off of the track but it didn't work.

"Genkaku, stop it!" The spiky haired man mocked what Melek had been saying. Melek bit her bottom lip in frustration and panic. No matter what she did Genkaku wouldn't budge!

"Genkaku!" She screamed a little bit as she tried to pull on him again. "Hurry up!" She yelled some more, and as she was trying to tug on him, the older man simply refused to stand up or move in anyway. The train was right around the corner too, and the light was beginning to get blinding. "Shit!" Melek grunted as she tried one last hard tug on Genkaku's arm.

She only ended up losing her grip and colliding on her back onto the dirt ground, off of the train tracks. The rumbling was getting louder, the light was getting brighter, and the ground was shaking much more now. "Genkaku!" Melek yelled at him with her tone frantic and afraid. She didn't want her new found brother to get run over. She didn't want to see him squished and killed underneath a train just because he wouldn't move! Melek didn't know what to do though!

The train was closer now than it was before. Only a few car lengths away and in all reality it wasn't that far away. "Get up, Genkaku." The spiky haired man continued to mock what Melek had been saying. He was so calm about the situation that it was far too unbelievable for Melek to believe. She wanted to run up and try to get him, but fear held her back. "Get up." He repeated as the train got closer.

Melek stood up. "Genkaku get up! You're going to get killed!" Melek shouted in fear for Genkaku. Finally Genkaku stood up, now that the train was only a few inches away. He wasn't moving off of the tack though, he just stood facing the train. "Genkaku, get out of the way!" The brunette cried loudly with worry. The train was only a few paces away from Genkaku. "**GENKAKU!**" Melek screamed.

Right as the train was about to slam right into Genkaku, the ebony haired man jumped up and he performed a backflip. The next thing Melek knew, Genkaku was standing next to her after he had landed on the ground with his backflip. The train went by like nothing even happened. Genkaku let out a sigh and he had a calm smile on his face. Melek grabbed his shoulders and twisted the man around to face her.

"The hell was that?" She demanded with her tone shaking a little bit. She had clearly been shaken up from the situation. "Are you crazy?!" Melek exclaimed as with nothing but worry in her eyes. "If you do shit like that you're going to get yourself killed!" The frantic girl scolded; her whole expression looking shaken up and upset.

"Not to mention what would have happened to my body." Genkaku calmly responded to her screaming as if he didn't really care about anything that had just happened. As if the train never came, as if Melek wasn't desperately screaming at him. It was like none of that happened. He made it seem like he only cared what would have happened to his body. Melek didn't get it.

"Oh. Oh yeah." The brunette muttered with a harsh and cold tone in her voice. She scoffed as she began to walk away from Genkaku. Genkaku looked after her and after she was a few feet away, he began to walk after her. He bothered not to call a Taxi this time.

After two hours of walking they were finally back at Melek's house. They remained outside and Melek turned to him with a quiet sigh. "Did you want to get run over?" The brunette asked quietly. She had calmed down a bit since the incident, but she was still upset that Genkaku would do something so suicidal like that. It wasn't fair in Melek's opinion. For him to scare her like that.

Genkaku shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't even close." The ebony haired man answered with a calm smile on his face. Melek still didn't understand him.

"Yes you were." Melek mumbled with an upset tone in her voice. She just wanted to know the truth. Why did Genkaku do that? She just wanted an answer, and a truthful one at that. She didn't want to be lied to. Not from someone who she thought of as her Nii-san. She loved Genkaku. She didn't want him to do crazy things like that.

"You don't know what close is." Genkaku answered with his smile disappearing. Melek frowned at that. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Don't give me one of your stupid lines." The brunette almost sounded like she was pleading but her voice was strong when she spoke to her older brother like figure. "I know what close is."

There was silence after that. Genkaku had looked away and he had his arms crossed over his chest. After a moment he turned back to her. "Goodnight, Nee-san." The ebony haired man quietly said. Melek looked up at him for a moment, but Genkaku looked away from her again as she did so.

Another short pause. "Take care of yourself, okay?" Melek sighed quietly. Genkaku didn't answer her so Melek just left for her house. Once Melek was inside, Genkaku began to walk away, back to his own house. Melek didn't realize that she still had Genkaku's jacket on. She placed her hands in the pockets and felt something odd inside. She took out the thing she felt. She looked at it. It was a bottle of pills. With a sticker on it saying they're for Genkaku and the pill name. She had never heard of these pills before so she went upstairs to go do some research.

Melek had gone to the computer in her room and she went to a website that had a list of pills named on them. She typed into the search box TRIPTOPAX and she pressed the enter key. After a moment the screen loaded and there was a little definition for it. It had read 'TRIPTOPAX is indicated for the treatment of depression.' Melek sat there in shock as she looked at the pills. Genkaku was…Depressed? That was hard to believe, considering how laid back he was.

She couldn't believe it. Nor did she want to.

* * *

The next day at school Melek walked in and saw that no one was there. Well everyone was there. Everyone except for Genkaku. Melek frowned and she carried on with the day. After class was done and out for lunch break, Melek went out to the roof with her friends all the while looking around for Genkaku. But she couldn't feel him, or see him. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Melek sighed and closed her eyes. The day carried on and Melek had trouble keeping up the whole time.

More days passed. More days that had no Genkaku. He wasn't around, no one even noticed he was gone. Not even Rukia who seemed jealous of him. Ichigo didn't seem to notice or to even care about it either. Melek was the only one who was worried. Ever since she found out that he was depressed, it was worrisome. She didn't want her new found Nii-san to go off and commit suicide or cut himself because he was depressed and didn't have his pills. Melek felt horrible.

It had been a week, and still there was no sign of Genkaku. Melek had had enough. She pulled out her a cellphone she had in her bookbag and she began to call. She had requested for Genkaku Shojou like she should have but they heard her wrong. Melek scowled. "No, not CH, SH. SHOJOU." The brunette repeated what she had said, and she told them how stupid they were in her head.

Suddenly Rukia walked up to her and she took Melek's cellphone out of her hand and she turned it off. She handed the object back to Melek and Melek scowled. She glared at Rukia as she put it back in her bag. "Melek, it's about time you know that Genkaku Shojou is not a Shinigami." The ebony haired woman sighed crossing her arms. Melek frowned and looked confused. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What is he then?" She asked leaning against the wall. She didn't care if Genkaku wasn't a Shinigami. If he was a random soul she wouldn't care either. Now it would be a different story if Genkaku was an Arrancar, but she could tell that he wasn't. Rukia sighed and closed her eyes.

"Genkaku Shojou is Riina Asuka's Zanpakuto." The woman answered and Melek stood there in a state of shock. So he was a Zanpakuto…But not just any Zanpakuto, he was Riina's Zanpakuto. That's how Riina and Genkaku knew each other! It all made sense now. But still Melek stood there and she looked at Rukia. "Don't you see? He's just been in a gigai the whole time." Rukia explained some more. "He lied to you in a nutshell."

Melek stood there silently, not saying anything. She frowned and she pushed passed Rukia, storming down the school hallway. Rukia sighed as she watched her friend walk away. But in her head she was thinking that this was probably for the best. Knowing the truth would help Melek out in the long run. Rukia also hoped that she would be mad enough at Genkaku to simply want to forget about him, to shrug him off and get back to doing her normal Shinigami duties.

Melek went to the classroom and she demanded an answer. She didn't care if Genkaku was a Zanpakuto, surely the teacher would know why Genkaku wasn't coming to school. "Where is he? Why doesn't he come?" Melek demanded slamming the palms of her hands on the desk. Just thinking about Genkaku though made her feel a little angry. She was angry that the man lied. He did it so easily too. He knew what he was doing.

"I think Genkaku is having a tough time right now." Ochi responded as she began to clear up her desk. She stood up and looked down at Melek. Melek frowned. So Genkaku had informed her on his depression. If not than he had at least hinted at it. Melek wouldn't lead on that she knew, she just calmed down a little bit.

"Tough how..?" She asked quietly, not raising her voice anymore. The teacher didn't answer. Melek frowned. "Well, is there anything I can do?" The girl asked with an almost desperate voice. She loved Genkaku, Zanpakuto or not. She didn't want him to go off and commit suicide. The thought of that made her feel ill.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" The teacher sighed putting papers into her desk. Melek frowned deeper and her eyebrows furrowed. What was she blabbering about now? Melek didn't know but she demanded an answer.

"What?" She asked with a hoarse voice. She was afraid for sure. She didn't know what to think and she didn't know what to do. Hell, she didn't even know if she could have done anything to help Genkaku. She never even knew of his depression until now. It wasn't fair in her eyes. She had the right to know as soon as they met, didn't she? So then why…? The teacher still didn't answer. "WHAT?" Melek said strictly.

Ochi sighed. "Partnering you two together." She answered at at long last. Melek stared at her in confusion and she raised her forearm a little.

"But…It was random." Melek stated with a confused tone in her voice. There was silence. The teacher said nothing. Melek leaned forward on the desk. "He chose me? Genkaku chose me?" Melek demanded and the teacher simply looked at her. She didn't say anything. Melek frowned and she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Later that day Melek took a walk to the place where Genkaku said he lived. Victory Road, with the white house and big front porch. Melek walked up to the door and she knocked on it, sighing. She didn't know what to expect. Perhaps Riina was there or perhaps she wasn't. She knocked again when no one answered. Suddenly, the door opened but Melek had never seen this person before. It was a man and his daughter it looked like. Melek frowned and she took a step back. Perhaps the house was split.

"Is this Genkaku's house? Er…Which side is his?" Melek asked in a stutter. The two people looked at each other before they looked at Melek.

"This house isn't split for starters. Secondly, there's no one named Genkaku here." The man said and he began to close the door. "Sorry." He closed the door completely now and Melek just stood there. She began to walk away.

So he lied about that too.

* * *

More days passed. By now it had been two weeks since Genkaku had gone to school. Melek sat there at her desk, writing up a test that the teacher had assigned the entire class. She wouldn't lie if she told someone she was struggling. Her mind was so jumbled up with things that she couldn't really focus on the test. She was more worried about Genkaku and where he was at. What if he did commit suicide? Melek would feel horrible. She had his pills after all.

Suddenly the door opened. Quickly Melek's head shot up and she looked over at it. It was him. He was back. "Oh! A test! How lucky am I?" Genkaku loudly said as he marched through the classroom. Melek looked down at her paper. She didn't know why Genkaku was smiling. There was nothing good about tests. There was nothing good about being depressed either. Genkaku sat down next to Melek and smiled at her.

Once it was lunch break Genkaku left the classroom and to his locker, Melek quickly followed after him. She had his jacket in her hand while her book bag was over her shoulder. Melek sighed. "Where have you been the last two weeks?" Melek mumbled quietly as Genkaku looked up at her, smirking a little bit.

"Last two weeks? What do you come here every day?" The spiky haired man smirked as he stood up straight, closing and locking his locker. Melek sighed and she looked up at him. She asked him if there was something wrong with him. If he was sick and had a disease. Genkaku shook his head. "There's something wrong with me. DEFINITELY with you. Now this sexy little freshman right here…" He trailed off watching a girl walk past.

Melek scowled. "I don't want to be funny anymore, Genkaku." The brunette sighed shaking her head. Genkaku looked at her now and shoved his hands in his pockets. Genkaku looked down at her with a smirk.

"Oh. Well I hate to break it to you Kurosaki, but you've never been funny to begin with." The spiky haired man quickly commented. Melek frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. That wasn't a very funny joke. Why did he call her Kurosaki anyway? He always called her Melek, or on occasions Nee-san.

Melek walked closer to him, looking up at his dark eyes. "What are you?" She asked again, not referring to him being a Zanpakuto. "Depressed or something…?" Melek whispered so that no one would hear. Genkaku's mind snapped a little at that. Melek didn't have the right to just blurt that out.

"Depressed! Yeah just throw it out there! Chicks find it incredible sexy." Genkaku exclaimed with frustration in his voice. Melek frowned.

"I'm being serious!" She managed to keep down to only a strong whisper when she told him that.

Genkaku shrugged his shoulders. "Why? It never works." The man narrowed his eyes into a faint glare. Melek couldn't believe this. It wasn't as if it was her fault he was depressed. But then again perhaps it was. She had his pills after all. Melek felt like the blame belonged to her and her alone. She frowned deeper and closed her eyes. She handed Genkaku his pills and black jacket, saying that he could have told her. That would have been nice.

That was when Ichigo walked by and noticed the situation. He was usually calm towards such things but he knew exactly what Genkaku did. He walked up to them and he placed his hands in his pockets. "What's going on here?" The orange haired teen asked shifting his shoulders a little bit. "The jacket." In all honesty, he didn't care about the jacket. He just didn't want Genkaku messing with his little sister's head.

"Oh, you like it?" Genkaku smirked holding it up. "I got it from K-mart." The man said in amusement. Melek sighed and looked away from him. Ichigo ignored Genkaku's smart ass comment and he looked down at Melek waiting for an answer.

"I was cold, he lent it to me." The brunette answered quickly. Genkaku scoffed rolling his eyes. He nudged Melek's arm and then turned towards Ichigo. Melek looked up at Genkaku with a warning glance, as if to tell him not to say anything stupid. But Genkaku didn't care for any of Melek's looks.

"You don't expect him to believe that do you?" Genkaku smirked. He turned towards Ichigo, one of his hands on his hips, while the other held his jacket. "You see, Ichigo, we're in this jacket smuggling ring. But if you're quiet enough I swear there's a fleece in it-" Ichigo cut him off.

"I wasn't talking to you alright?" The spiky haired man calmly responded. In all honesty, he didn't want any trouble with Genkaku, he just wanted to get his sister away from him. But Genkaku opened his big mouth and tried to ramble on again. Ichigo scowled and took a step forward. "Shut the hell up." He demanded rather harshly with an annoyed tone. Melek stepped between them quickly, placing her hands on Ichigo's chest.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Melek yelled pushing him back a little. "It's just a jacket! That's all! It's just a jacket!" Melek desperately exclaimed to get Ichigo to back off. Genkaku was depressed apparently, and he didn't need Ichigo to make it worse. So unfortunately for Melek, she chose Genkaku's side this time.

Ichigo looked down at Melek and he began to walk away. Melek frowned. She glared at Genkaku before she ran after Ichigo. Genkaku sighed as he threw his jacket over his shoulder. "Hey, Kurosak it was a joke!" The spiky haired man called to him rather sheepishly.

When Melek caught up with Ichigo, she twisted him around, frowning up at him. "It's just a jacket, right?" The teen asked and Melek nodded desperately. She really didn't want him to be angry with her for defending Genkaku. "Just…Be careful." He turned around and continued to walk away. Melek sighed. She just didn't get it. She didn't get why Ichigo was being so protective about her being around Genkaku.

* * *

After school Genkaku began to walk away from the building, and quickly Melek ran after him. She demanded answers. She wanted them and she needed them. "So it's all a big joke to you! Huh?!" Melek snapped catching up to him. Genkaku muttered something, something along the lines of 'I don't know'. Melek scowled. "Well! Is it?!" She yelled, walking next to the man whow as clearly trying to avoid it.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." The spiky haired man answered with a solemn tone in his voice as the two of them kept walking away from the school. Melek didn't give up though. If he wasn't going to answer that question that was fine. She could ask him a billion other questions.

"Why did you choose me to be your partner?" Melek quickly asked looking up at him with her dark brown eyes. Genkaku didn't make any eye contact with her whatsoever as they were walking. Genkaku laughed and shook his head. "Don't bullshit me! Ochi told me!" Melek yelled at him. Genkaku smirked and he shook his head.

"She's a teacher. Ya can't trust her." Genkaku remarked with a calm tone in his voice as the two of them walked. Melek scowled and she grabbed the man's shoulders. She twisted him around so he had no choice but to face her.

"Where do you live?" She asked suddenly. Genkaku glared at her narrowing his coal black eyes.

"What?" He snapped harshly getting closer to her, his tall body shadowing hers easily. Melek nodded her head.

"Where do you live? You lied about it!" Melek yelled as Genkaku began walking away from her. Melek followed after him still.

Genkaku scoffed rolling his eyes. "Are you losing it, Nee-san?" He asked codly.

"You lied about everything!" Melek shouted with her tone hoarse and sore. She sounded upset and hurt that all of this time Genkaku lied to her, and she didn't even know. She didn't even realize. Genkaku finally stopped and he turned around. He faced her completely now and his body once again shadowed hers. He had a cold look in his eyes as he glared down at her.

"Because I have some good pills you can take! But you already knew that." He turned around and walked away. Melek simply stood there and watched him in a little bit of shock.

When Genkaku was gone Melek turned around and she made a run for the building. She ran inside of the school and looked around. Everyone was out. It was after school after all, and most normal kids didn't go to school and stay in there. Melek had to though. She had to find something. She ran to Genkaku's locker and she bent down. She began to twist and turn at it, but it wouldn't open. Melek scowled. She looked around. No one was in sight.

Melek stood up and she walked over to the fire extinguisher. She took it off the wall and she slammed the red metallic object against the lock. It broke off finally with two strong swings of the extinguisher. Melek threw the object down and opened the door to Genkaku's locker. She looked around inside of it, pushing things out of the way. What a messy locker it was. Finally Melek grabbed a book and she opened it up. She looked down inside of it and began to read the thing. She had her eyes locked on the front page. Genkaku's address was there. She was so caught up in remembering it, that she didn't notice the principle behind her.

After she was caught she was told that she wouldn't be allowed to go to school for two weeks. It was awful. She didn't think she would get caught but she did. It didn't matter. She finally found out where Genkaku lived. Now she just had to deal with her brother chewing her out because she got expelled. She would feel a little bad. But it was almost summer, so getting out of school for two weeks really hadn't been a big deal.

While Melek was at home, someone knocked on the door. Melek opened the door and she looked down. It was Rukia. Goody. The one who put her on the schedule. In a way she despised Rukia right now. "Here's your homework." Rukia handed Melek a piece of paper that said what she had to do on it. Melek smiled a little and she began to close the door, but Rukia stopped. "Hey? So you going to tell me what happened?" She asked.

Melek shifted her eyes around. "I had a hissyfit that's all." Melek shrugged her shoulders looking at the ground, not at Rukia. Rukia furrowed her thin eyebrows and she shook her head.

"Tell me the truth. You broke into Genkaku's locker. I mean what were you looking for?" The much shorter girl asked with a sigh leaving her lips. "It's ridiculous."

Melek rolled her eyes. "Oh great, I'm sure you're just all gossping your asses off." Melek scowled and shook her head in disapproval. "What I wanted is none of your business." The brunette scoffed.

Rukia shook her head. "No! Look, I'm just trying to help you okay!" The Shinigami exclaimed looking offended. Melek rolled her eyes looking away from the short pale girl before her. "Genkaku isn't worth it." She sighed, lowering her voice to a much more calm tone. Melek's eyes shot up and she glared. Rukia widened her eyes a little. "No-no, Melek wait! That isn't-"

"Go away." Melek smiled as she slammed the door.

"Melek! Genkaku is a psycho! He's just trying to-" Melek couldn't stand it anymore, she began to walk away from the door so she couldn't hear Rukia yammer on about a bunch of nonsense.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Melek had seen Genkaku. After she had found out that he was depressed, thanks to Riina, and after she found out that Genkaku was Riina's Zanpakuto, she wanted to see him. She was worried about him. Riina told her that Genkaku wasn't too depressed that he would die or anything crazy like that, but Melek was still worried for his health. She didn't even realize he was depressed, but it explained some things about him. Like why he did that thing at the train, and wasn't at school for two weeks.

Melek had been walking to Genkaku's place with a present in her hands. It was almost a role reversal the more Melek thought about it. After all, Melek had received a random present from Genkaku a day after they were assigned to do a lab report together. It had been a silver necklace that had a quarter moon charm on it. He had left a note with it saying 'Guaranteed to make Ichigo suspicious'. At first Melek didn't get it, but then she figured that Genkaku meant that he wanted Ichigo to think that Melek was blowing him off. Melek didn't understand why though.

So, Melek had gone to the store and she bought Genkaku a necklace as well. One that had a flame on it that surrounding a sun charm, the chain was also silver. She had left him a note with it as well. Even though she was planning on giving it to him in person, she figured she would write him a note too. It was more sincere than Genkaku's though. Thinking about it made Melek sweat drop.

It hadn't taken her long before she arrived at Genkaku's apartment. She knocked on the door. She had heard some music from inside the house. Really loud music. Melek sighed as the door was opened. She was met with Riina, which wasn't so unfortunate. But Melek wanted to see Genkaku, not so much Riina. The redhead grinned a little bit at Melek's arrival, despite the fact that she hadn't expected her that day.

"You want to see Genkaku?" Riina knew Melek too well. Melek laughed nervously and she nodded her head a little bit. Riina laughed and she opened the door wider for Melek to walk in. Melek walked in and she looked around. She hadn't been inside the apartment before. It wasn't anything special, but it screamed Genkaku. Riina closed the door and she just stood there for a moment. "Genkaku!" She called heading towards the hall. She stopped. "Genkaku!"

The man didn't come out of his room, where the loud music was playing. Riina sweat dropped. "I'll get him." She said and Melek nodded, but before she left Melek asked a question.

"Does he have any brothers, sisters?" The brunette asked, recalling the time that Genkaku took her on a 'picnic' in the Ishida Hospital. He had said that he had one brother and another sister that wasn't Riina. Melek was confused at that because she had never seen him with anyone else, aside from Riina sometimes. Riina looked over her shoulder and she looked confused.

There was a pause. "No, it's just us." She answered. Melek nodded her head. Looks like Genkaku lied about that too. First Genkaku lied about where he lived and then he lied about his family. Melek sighed and she looked around the apartment, waiting for Riina to come back. After a moment Riina came back down the hallway, looking displeased. "I'm sorry…He doesn't want to see you now."

Melek looked at the box in her hands and she sighed again. The brunette bit her bottom lip. She looked at Riina, staring into her deep red eyes. She smiled sadly. "Okay…Thanks anyway." She tried to make herself sound happy. She turned around and she left the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A few hours later Genkaku had called a Taxi. He wanted to go up to that old train track that he usually went to. The place where he almost got hit by the train more than once, but every time he just got out of the way like it was nothing. When the Taxi arrived at the front of Genkaku's apartment he walked in. He paused as he was putting his seatbelt on. On the side of his seat, was a small box. A rectangular box with a note on it. He frowned and he looked up at the driver. It was the same one who always picked him up.

"What's this?" The ebony haired man muttered with a harsh tone in his voice. The driver looked at Genkaku with a smile. It was policy to smile to costumers, no matter how rude or harsh they were being.

"Your little friend dropped it off. Said it was for you." He answered before he began to drive to where Genkaku wanted to go. He had driven the man there so many times, so he knew the way well. Even if it was dark outside, which it was, he knew the way. Up the dirt road in the forest, make a few turns and then you are there. The man liked driving up there.

Genkaku glared at the box. As they were driving the man rolled the window down. He grabbed the box and he threw it out the window as they were driving and then he closed the window. He slouched in the car seat and he glared out the window. The driver turned to him for a moment but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He just kept driving up to where Genkaku wanted to go. Whatever was happening with Genkaku and Melek was none of his business.

After an hour or two of driving, they arrived at the old train track. Genkaku paid the driver and he walked out of the car. He waited for the driver to leave before he walked up to the cliffs edge. He looked down, staring at the water below. He would stare off the edge sometimes, when he was practicing his timing on getting away from the train when it came. Genkaku didn't look pleased as he looked up and stared straight ahead of him. He shoved his hands in his black and grey hoody pockets. Then, he heard footsteps behind him.

Genkaku knew who it was. He could feel her reiatsu, and he could recognize it anywhere. He frowned and he didn't bother turning around. He just continued staring ahead. He didn't want to see her. He hadn't seen her in two weeks, why would he want to see her now? The ebony haired man bit his tongue, his hands shoving deeper into the pockets.

Melek had shaken her head. She had been in the trunk of that Taxi waiting for when Genkaku was going to go up to the tracks. She was lucky he went when he did or she would have fallen asleep. "I don't…" Melek trailed off, her voice shaking a little bit. "I don't care, if you're a Zanpakuto." The brunette continued on, she exhaled. "I don't care if you're crazy!" She sounded sincere when she spoke.

Genkaku shifted his black eyes to the ground. He still didn't turn to face her. There was a short pause. "God…I just know you feel like my Nii-san!" The brunette remarked with a quiet yet loud enough voice for Genkaku to hear her. "I don't understand what you're doing…" Melek trailed off again, her voice sounding hoarse and sore as she spoke. Her eyes watered a little bit as she spoke. She exhaled again. "It seems so pointless, I mean everything…It just seems so pointless!" She was speaking in a calm and controlled sob.

Genkaku bit his bottom lip and he swallowed the lump that was caught up in his throat. He remained silent. "But when I'm with you it's different…I don't know why…" Finally Melek was done. She couldn't say anymore because she had a lump stuck in her throat, and she began to sob quietly because of it. She was so afraid of losing her new found Nii-san, because of something she possibly did, or because he was depressed. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how.

The man turned around abruptly and he walked up to Melek, who wasn't that far behind him, and his arms wrapped around her. Melek shivered and flinched suddenly, as she hadn't in all honesty, been expecting that. Genkaku held the back of her head while his other arm was wrapped around her back. He began to whisper something to her, but Melek couldn't hear what he was saying. She began to feel comforted though, with her Nii-san hugging her.

It was the first time that Genkaku touched her like that. In a way that a brother and sister should, it was one of those brother sister moments it seemed like. Something Melek had a lot of with Ichigo. She had never had any with Genkaku before. Not until now.

After a few hours, Genkaku had begun to take Melek back home to her house. It was late at night, eleven o' clock. Ichigo was probably worried like Hell about Melek, so that's why Genkaku decided to take her home then, despite all the times he had Melek had hung out at night. She hadn't warned Ichigo that she was going out that night though. They were at the sidewalk across from Melek's house when they stopped.

"So, we should really do something tomorrow. Like bowling or something." Melek suggested as she placed her hands in her jean pockets. She and Genkaku usually did subtle things like taking walks and other such things. So Melek thought it was a good idea to go bowling or something like that. Do some sort of sport. And not at night either, this time in the day time. The brunette looked up at Genkaku smiling a little bit.

Genkaku chuckled a little, but it seemed more like a scoff. He stared ahead of him. "Yeah we should." He answered simply while he shrugged his shoulders. His tone didn't sound very convincing but Melek didn't seem to mind. She was simply glad that she got to be with her Nii-san again. She missed him after the two weeks she hadn't see him, and she had been worried as well. Now it looked like she didn't have to.

"You're going to be at school tomorrow?" The pale girl asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side.

Genkaku was quick to answer. "I don't know." It was a quick response and the tone in his voice made Melek a little nervous. It was like he was just going to stay in his apartment again. But quickly, Melek lost that nervousness. This was one of Genkaku's games, she knew it was. "I don't know about any of this, actually." The ebony haired man continued on as he finally looked down at the much shorter girl.

Melek had been smiling, but mostly because she was glad to be with her Nii-san. "What?" She asked a little bit confused. What didn't Genkaku know about? Bowling? The thought made Melek's smile grow more in amusement. Bowling was an easy sport, and she could teach him.

"I mean a guy like me, who's a Zanpakuto. Gotta keep moving." The man responded with a smile on his face, as if he was taunting Melek in a way. Melek knew it was just a joke.

"Stop it-"

"I mean, I'm not really one for the whole attachment thing anyway." Genkaku looked at her again. Melek's smile went away. That didn't sound like a joke. Melek's eyebrows furrowed a little bit. She was confused and didn't understand what he was saying. It was a joke right? Then why didn't it sound like one?

Melek frowned. "Shut up." It sounded more like a nervous request rather than her being serious. Genkaku shrugged his shoulders as he never took his black eyes off of her brown ones.

"You have Ichigo. Ichigo's a good guy. Good brother for you." The spiky haired man shrugged his shoulders again and Melek felt her heart almost stop at that. Her heart began to feel heavy and her eyes began to burn a little bit. It was just a joke…That was all it was right? Melek didn't understand. Melek shifted her eyes around in confusion before she looked up at Genkaku. There was a pause. "Let's just forget about it." Genkaku smiled.

Melek's heart broke and it could almost be heard as well. Melek loved Ichigo yes, he was a great man, and she would love no man more than Ichigo. But Genkaku…Genkaku was like a brother to her, and now…Now he was saying all of this? Melek didn't understand. It was just a joke right?! No…No one could joke around with that. Genkaku sounded too honest about it. Melek's eyes watered a little bit. "Screw you." Melek cursed at him with her voice shaking.

Genkaku smiled as he looked down at her. "You just did, Nee-san."

Melek's mouth parted open a little bit. The only thing that came out of her after that was a quiet and shaky exhale. Melek frowned and she shook her head a little bit. She pushed past Genkaku and she ran into her house. Genkaku watched her leave and soon his smile faded. Once the door was slammed, Genkaku began to walk back towards his own apartment. He had to get away from the Kurosaki house.

Melek ran into her house, and as she did she grabbed the necklace that Genkaku had given her that was around her neck. She threw it to the ground without a second though and she walked into the bathroom, not wanting to disrupt her sleeping brother, and she closed the door behind her. Melek slammed her back against the wall and she broke out sobbing. She hit the wall with her fist and she dropped to her knees. She sat with her back against the wall, and she pulled her knees to her chest, never stopping her tears or her sobs. She lowered her head and continued.

The next morning her brother had begun to talk to her, with Rukia there as well. Melek had no idea why Rukia was there and in all honesty, she really didn't want to talk to either of them. Not even Ichigo. Rukia sighed. "If you just don't go on the patrols, what do you expect?" The woman asked. She was referring to the fact that a Hollow almost ate a soul the other night and Melek hadn't gone, but rather Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to have this 'intervention' talk with Rukia. Rukia sort of forced him to go though, because Melek would listen to him. He knew Melek was hurt and he knew why. He knew that ever since Genkaku came along, that the man was only going to screw with Melek's head, but every time he tried to warn Melek, she never listened. "It's okay though, I handled it." He smiled.

But Melek nor Rukia seemed happy. "That's just great." The brunette said with sarcasm in her voice. She sighed. She didn't want to talk about anything right now. All Melek wanted to do was curl up in bed and go to sleep and not wake up for a long time. She felt exhausted because of the night before. The night with Genkaku…

"It's okay, Sunshine. It isn't a big deal." Ichigo smiled reassuringly.

Rukia shook her head. "No it isn't. You two are supposed to share the responsibilities." The ebony haired woman rubbed her forehead with frustration. She never did like people shrugging off their duties. It was a nuisance. Especially when Soul Society involved. "I'll get Urahara to write up a note saying you were injured so that Soul Society won't get suspicious."

Melek looked up from her spot. She had been sitting on a chair with her elbows resting on her knees, and her eyes were usually looking down. "But I wasn't injured." She shook her head in disapproval. She wasn't injured physically anyway. Now…She was psychologically hurt, yes.

"But it's important. You know how the Soul Society can get." Rukia shook her head again. She didn't particularly like the fact that Melek was being stubborn still. She wanted Melek to just give in so she could tell Soul Society that things were going fine.

Melek scoffed. "It's not my fault that you forced me to work on a schedule." Melek frowned.

Ichigo sighed gently. He knew what Melek was going through right now. Well, actually he didn't know the details, he just knew it had to do with Genkaku. "We know-"

"Why are you selling yourself short?" Rukia demanded with a sour tone. Melek frowned and she remained silent. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of anything logical to say. Her mind was so jumbled up right now. She just wanted some sleep. "If you focus we don't have to worry about anything."

Melek sighed and she lowered her head a little bit. "Maybe I don't want to be on a forced schedule…" She mumbled with her voice shaking a little bit. "Maybe I don't want to come home exhausted every night…" She looked up a little bit, but just barely. "Maybe I'm tired of trying to be happy for SIX STUPID YEARS, did that ever occur to you?!" Melek lowered her head again.

Ichigo frowned. "Sunshine, it isn't-" Rukia cut him off.

"Melek, it's too late! You already signed the schedule!" Rukia was desperate for Melek to cooperate with her.

Melek hit her knees and she stood up, groaning. "Rukia are you even listening to me?!" She snapped with a cold and harsh tone in her voice. Her reiatsu flared from her body as she began to walk towards the door. She frowned and stopped. "You're right…Everything is just…Totally screwed up!" Melek yelled as she ran out the door.

She didn't understand them. Any of them. Melek stuffed her hands into her baggy pants pockets as she walked down the street, accidentally leaving reiatsu tracks. She was frustrated, upset and flustered up. She couldn't help but feel that way. Not after all that has happened. It shouldn't have happened like that. However, in Melek's heart, she knew that Ichigo really had nothing to do with her frustration. She knew that he was only trying to help her out in the long run ever since Genkaku came. Rukia however was a different story. It was like whenever Melek was around Genkaku Rukia got jealous or something. Melek didn't understand her.

She also didn't understand Genkaku. It made Melek sick to her stomach, not knowing why Genkaku did what he did. Firstly saying that he was okay with Melek being his little Nee-san in a sense, and then going off and saying that they should just forget about it. It was even more confusing when he said that she just screwed him as well that night. Thinking about those things made Melek's heart sink in her chest, and she just became more frustrated. It was her fault. She shouldn't have gotten so close to the man. But she was foolish and she did.

As Melek was walking down the street in an absolutely terrible mood, she turned her head to the side when she felt an all too familiar reiatsu. She knew this reiatsu anywhere, especially after all they had been through. It was Riina. For whatever reason she was in the Gas station wandering around in her Shinigami form, doing something. Melek stopped and began to walk across the street, almost getting hit in the process by a random car. In all honesty, she didn't care if she was about to get hit, because she managed to get out of the way. Melek walked in the store.

She walked up to Riina. "Hi…" The brunette greeted, a little awkwardly. Riina turned around and smiled a little, looking up at Melek. "It's been awhile. Well, sort of." Melek sighed as she stuffed her hands deeper inside of her grey baggy pants pockets. In all honesty Melek didn't quite know what to say to Riina. But she was glad to see her to say the least.

"Hey." The redhead greeted back as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, how's Genkaku doing?" The smaller girl asked as she began to look at some of the cent candies that were in the store. Melek froze at the question. She looked rather dismal suddenly when Riina asked. Melek shook her head and she gave a nervous smile.

"I uh…I don't really know, actually…" Melek answered, and Riina stood up straight now, turning to her. "I haven't seen him much." Somewhat true somewhat not true. She had seen him the other day, but that hadn't turned out well. The brunette couldn't think about it without feeling frustrated and upset with Genkaku and herself. Nevertheless, despite how bad she was feeling she chuckled a little bit. Mostly by how depressing the situation was.

There as a pause. Melek spoke again. "Does he still take his medication?" She asked suddenly. It was a reasonable question. She remembered pulling out pills from Genkaku's jacket, the one had put on her while they were at the train tracks. They were for depression, that was what the website had said anyway. That was when Melek began to worry about him. She never even knew.

Riina paused as well as she looked at the candies again. She began to put some in a bag. "He hasn't been taking them for a while." The redhead answered as she finished putting some in the bag. She sighed. Melek bit her lip at that. Maybe that was the reason. Maybe that was why he was talking to her in such a way and pretty much abandoning her. Melek began to go deep in thought. "I made sure he took them but…" Riina trailed off.

Suddenly, Melek had a question. "But he's going to be okay right?" The brunette asked smiling nervously. Riina didn't answer. Melek and Riina shared silence for a moment. Melek frowned. "How depressed is he?" She changed her question narrowing her eyes. More silence from Riina as she walked up to the front counter. Melek walked after her and handed Riina some penny change. Then she looked down at her. "Tell me."

Riina sighed as she took her candies and turned to Melek fully now. "I thought you knew…I'm really sorry." The redhead apologized. It had been hard on her too, but she was used to Genkaku's angry little outbursts and his attitude. So it was easy for her to help him out when he needed it. It was what they did. They shared that special connection that most Shinigami and Zanpakuto had.

It took a minute to compute in Melek's mind. But when it did a wire snapped in Melek's head. Melek's mouth parted open a little bit and her eyebrows etched a little. She looked a little bit angry but she mostly looked upset. She shook her head as she began to walk out of the store. She slammed the door open and ran out. She had someone to go see, and she didn't care if he wasn't in the mood to see her or not.

* * *

Melek walked up to the apartment she had been to a few times and she placed the palms of her hands on the door, her head lowered, and her dark brown eyes staring at the ground. She could hear loud music from inside the house again, just like before. Melek sighed. She knocked on the door a little bit. "Genkaku…" She called quietly, but loudly enough so that Genkaku could hear her.

There was a pause in the music, but then it continued on loudly. She thought she heard footsteps as well, but alas there were none. Melek backed away from the door after she knocked again. "Genkaku…Please come outside." The pale girl requested with her tone quiet still. She had tried to open the door herself, but it was locked. There was still loud music blaring though and Melek began to feel that upset feeling again. Melek slammed her fist against the door. "Genkaku come on!"

Melek backed away again and bit her bottom lip. "Genkaku open the door!" She yelled loudly with her tone a bit shaken up. "Just to look at me, please!" Melek tried again but there was no response. "Genkaku!" No matter how desperate she sounded and no matter what she did, the man simply did not respond to her.

* * *

It was around some time at night, Melek didn't know necessarily because she had been out on a scheduled patrol. The one thing she did know however was that she was late. She met up with Rukia at their usual meeting spot. The light post at the Karakura Town Park. The good thing was that it was pretty much summer, so it was a fairly warm and comfortable night. There was a summers' breeze which felt nice when it hit Melek's face as she flash stepped through the air. When she arrived she saw Rukia standing there with her arms crossed, with an impatient look.

She didn't look happy, or satisfied or pleased at all. In Melek's opinion, Rukia should have been grateful that she even showed up. She was exhausted enough as it was with Genkaku and all of that trouble, but to go on a night patrol as well? Perhaps that was asking too much. It frustrated Melek that Rukia couldn't be satisfied with the fact that she did show up. Because Melek really didn't have to. She really didn't but she decided that it would be polite of her to go anyway, despite her troubles.

"Thanks for being on time." The shorter ebony haired girl shook her head with a frustrated tone in her voice. She may have sounded frustrated but her reiatsu was rather calm. Her tone was sarcastic as well and that made Melek sigh. She didn't want to have problems with her friend, she really didn't.

"Sorry. I've been trying to figure things out." Melek responded as she stared at the ground for a moment. Rukia didn't raise her thin eyebrow or look curious. She just looked a little frustrated. She had a stern face and her big violet eyes were as serious as ever. Melek didn't mind; she was quite serious a lot of the time too. Melek just wished that Rukia would try to understand her situation instead of barking out orders like she was a Captain. She wasn't. She was a vice-captain and in no place to give Melek orders.

"Yeah, and? Did you figure it out?" The girl asked with her tone softening only a little bit. Her violet eyes looked slightly softened as well. But Melek knew that Rukia knew nothing of her situation. That was somewhat Melek's fault, more than Rukia's. Melek hadn't really told Rukia about things with Genkaku, because she knew that Rukia had enough on her mind. With that damned schedule and all.

Melek looked up and her eyes shifted to the side. She looked back at Rukia. "Rukia, you're my friend, you know this. I really like you-" The pale girl didn't even get the chance to say anymore as Rukia spoke up.

"Then why are you doing this?" The short haired girl asked. She was obviously referring to the fact that Melek was late. Also probably the fact that Melek had been down in the dumps and ignoring Rukia a lot. Also probably the fact that Melek hadn't been saying anything about Genkaku when she needed to vent. As the situation took place, Melek realized that it really was her fault more than Rukia's. That's how she felt.

Melek shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just going through a lot of stuff right now." The substitute Shinigami responded with her tone getting shaken up again. Clearly her mind had been at its breaking point ever since Genkaku had been doing the things he had been doing. Abandoning Melek, leading her on and then abandoning her again. "Can we just leave it?" She asked staring at the ground.

Rukia shook her head. "No we can't actually." The ebony haired girl sounded a little upset too. She may have been more snappy lately, but that was because she had a lot of pressure on her, with this schedule. She only wanted to impress her brother and her captain, that was why she was doing this. She needed Melek's cooperation and help. Not only that, but she never enjoyed seeing her friend hurt and at her breaking point either.

There was a pause. A long pause as Melek and Rukia stared into each other's eyes. Melek's hands were twitching at her sides. "I…I guess I'll just have to tell you about it later…" The brunette really didn't want to though. She just wanted to live her life like none of this had ever happened. She wanted her friend to be less snappy. She wanted her mind to be a little less broken, she wanted to be comforted. She just wanted…Melek sighed and shook her head.

Rukia threw her arms into the air for a moment before they dropped to her sides. She looked away from Melek. "Yeah, later. I've heard that one before!" The vice-captain yelled a little bit in frustration.

Melek bit her tongue but she couldn't hold herself back. "I wasn't blowing you off!" She snapped suddenly, her anger seeping out. She knew nothing about her situation. Rukia didn't even ask if she was okay! Melek's reiatsu flared for a moment. "Okay?! Things got complicated!"

The short girl took a step forward, her eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah, when you started bullshitting me, Melek!" The girl snapped angrily. She wasn't happy. Melek wasn't happy. No one was happy and their friendship was being torn apart. It made Melek's head pound harshly and she began to feel sick. Melek just wanted this all to stop. She began to wish she never met Genkaku at all. None of this would have been happening.

Melek looked down at Rukia glaring. "You want to know what really happened?" The girl asked harshly as her dark brown eyes narrowed. Her reiatsu felt agitated and angry, her face was twisted up into a scowl and she looked upset and simply displeased. Angry. She felt so much anger right now and it was barely Rukia's fault.

"I know what happened!" Rukia countered quickly, raising her eyebrows for a moment before they lowered. "You let that little jerk off screw with your head!" She snapped. Melek knew what Rukia was referring to. Genkaku. Everyone knew that Melek was shaken up, well everyone being Ichigo and Rukia, everyone knew that it was Genkaku. But no one tried to help her in anyway shape or form! A simple reassurance would have been nice, but she didn't even get that!

Melek scoffed. "Huh, is that what you think?" Her voice lowered a little bit as she spoke. But the anger was still heard. Clear as day.

Rukia gave a strict nod of her head. "Yes, it's obvious." The girl lowered her voice as well. It was more calm than Melek's but it was less harsh. Melek narrowed her eyes a little bit. She began to think of the night where Genkaku said that she screwed him. That night where he abandoned her.

Melek shook her head, smiling in disbelief. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Her smile quickly disappeared when she looked down at Rukia again. Melek simply couldn't belief her situation. Why did everyone say that Genkaku screwed with her? Melek paused a moment. He did. That's why. He did screw with her, just not in the way that most of the people thought.

The girl shook her head and she began to walk past Rukia. "Well I would know if you told me!" The vice-captain grabbed Melek's arm quickly, pulling the taller girl back towards her, so that Melek could look at her. Melek frowned and furrowed her eyebrows a little bit.

"Stop it." Her voice was strong but a little shaken when she spoke.

"What were you thinking?" Rukia snapped with her voice calm but stern. Melek twitched in Rukia's grasp. She didn't want to hurt Rukia, so she just stood there facing her. "What the hell were you thinking?! Giving this up for some…Sick guy!" Rukia yelled and that made Melek's mind snap.

It was a moment that rarely happened. No, not the snapping of her mind. But what was heard. It was something Rukia had never heard before. It sounded like an electrical wire had actually snapped nearby. It was so loud that it echoed almost. Melek pushed Rukia off of her and onto the ground. "STOP IT!" Melek screamed with an angry tone in her voice. She began to walk away but she stopped.

Rukia frowned as she looked up from the ground. She stared up at Melek. "You know I only hope good things for you." The brunette harshly said, pointing at Rukia for a moment. She lowered her hand, narrowing her eyes that began to water from frustration alone. "Because really bad shit happens to people! I hope to God that it never happens to you!" With that she was gone with a flash step.

* * *

A few days later it was time to go back to school, which was thankfully almost over. In all honesty, Melek really didn't want to go back, but she had no choice in the matter. Her father didn't care about her school, but Ichigo did, so she really had no choice but to go. She was willing to do that for Ichigo, but not really anyone else. She was nervous going back though. She didn't want to see an empty seat next to her, and she didn't want to see Genkaku either. She sighed.

As she was walking a random guy smiled at her. "Welcome back, bad girl." He sounded seductive when he spoke and Melek rolled her eyes. She knew what he was talking about. Clearly he was referring to when Melek broke into Genkaku's locker to find out where that guy really lived.

A few hours later class was almost over. The teacher began to talk about having reports left on the desk, test tubes and other things. If anything was missing then they weren't allowed to go. A random guy was going around picking up text books while others had no choice but to sit at their lab tables. It was tedious. Melek just wanted to leave already. Why couldn't it just be summer time? Melek shook her head. She began to check around her desk pulling the objects up on it for the teacher. When she looked up, she saw Genkaku sitting next to her.

Where did he come from? Melek moved her eyes away from him as she sat up straight. He always came out of nowhere. Just like how they first met. He wasn't there one minute and the next he was sitting next to her. Melek didn't get it. Genkaku had been smiling as he leaned back in his chair and he rested his arms behind his head. Soon enough the teacher came by and she began to mark things down, saying that things looked to be in order.

She had asked for the keys and Genkaku handed his set to her. Melek just stared forward, as if she hadn't heard the teacher. The teacher tapped at Melek and finally at long last Melek handed her the keys. The teacher began to mark something down on her clipboard. Genkaku's smile grew a little bit. "The end of chemistry as we know it." The spiky haired man loudly said.

Melek bit her tongue but she couldn't hold herself back. She turned to him with a cold look in her eyes. "You're such a god damn good little actor." The brunette muttered with a harsh tone in her voice. Genkaku turned his head to the side and he looked at her with his coal black eyes. "As far as I'm concerned this is a load of chicken shit. Goodbye." She grabbed her bag suddenly standing up and she began to walk away, accidentally knocking over test tubes and whatnot. She ran out the door.

Genkaku flinched a little bit. He looked forward and the teacher gave him a confused look. Genkaku was smiling, but this time it didn't look like it was legit. It looked kind of sad this time. "Don't worry Ochi. She was addressing her remarks to me." The ebony haired man sighed, and he never dropped his smile. He made it seem like it was no big deal.

* * *

After school when Melek was at home and walking into the hallway she stopped and looked down. She saw something shiny. Melek bent down and picked it up. It was the necklace that Genkaku had given her. Melek sighed as she stood up and went to her room. She sat at her desk and she began to fiddle around with it. It looked as if the chain had been broken from when she ripped it off of herself. Melek frowned and closed her eyes. She shouldn't have done that.

Ichigo watched Melek from the bed and he shook his head. He had tried to warn her a few times that Genkaku was probably going to be like everyone else. That he was going to hurt her and that was the only reason he got to know her. It had happened before. The man couldn't help but feel sorry for Melek. She didn't believe him because Genkaku had been treating her fairly well. But then all of this happened and Melek was in a rut. Ichigo frowned. He should have warned her better. Just went out and told her. But he didn't.

Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. Little Yuzu opened the door and she peeped her head in. Melek looked up from the desk, opening her eyes. Ichigo and Melek looked at her. "Hey," She greeted with a bubbly smile. "Taxi guy is here. Said something about going bowling." The strawberry blonde girl smiled standing there at the door. She waited for a response.

Melek turned and looked over her shoulder at Ichigo. Ichigo was smiling a little bit and he nodded his head. Melek looked at the ground before she turned to Yuzu. "Okay." She answered and Yuzu walked away from the door. Melek placed the necklace down and firstly she went to her closet and she began to change.

When she changed out of her uniform she began to walk out of her house. She had been wearing a light green t-shirt and pale blue overall jeans. Melek walked outside and she was met with Genkaku who was leaning against the yellow Taxi. Genkaku opened the car door for her and Melek hopped in. Genkaku went to the other side and he sat next to Melek in the back for once. The Taxi driver began to do his job and he began to drive.

There was nothing but silence as they sat next together in the moving vehicle. After a while, without looking at Genkaku, Melek spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" The pale girl asked as she stuffed her hands in her pale blue overall jeans. Genkaku didn't look at her either, he just stared forward, his hands resting in his black sleeveless jacket pockets.

"Everyone gets depressed once in a while." The ebony haired man shrugged his shoulders. Melek finally turned her head and she looked at him with warm, yet saddened dark brown eyes. "I just happened to be in your class, ahead of the game." The man answered as he rested his arm one arm on the top of the car seats. Melek rolled her eyes turning away from him.

"Always the joke."

Genkaku shrugged his shoulders again. "Riina says it's a phase. It'll stop soon." Genkaku responded calmly. Melek turned to him again frowning. "But hey! At least it wasn't about sympathy for this sick kid." He took it up a notch as the driver kept driving down the streets like what he was supposed to do. Melek had no idea where they were going in all honesty. But probably not the bowling alley.

Melek frowned and stared forward blankly. She paused. She turned back to Genkaku. "That's not fair." She muttered to him with a hurt tone in her voice.

Something in Genkaku's mind snapped. "Stop the car." He ordered the driver and quickly, the man pressed his foot against the gas break, causing the car to come to a skidding and sudden stop. It made a screeching noise as the car stopped. Genkaku was scowling as he turned to Melek. He was glaring at her when Melek turned her head towards him. "Is friendship fair?" He asked suddenly. "Is your family fair?" His tone was harsh and cold as he spoke. "I barely have anybody, is THAT fair?"

Melek remained silent as she finally began to realize why Genkaku was being the way he was. Genkaku shook his head and looked away from her. "Start driving." The man ordered and once again the driver took Genkaku's orders. "Bowling." Genkaku sighed. "That's what I get. Bowling."

Melek stared at Genkaku for a moment. She shook her head. "We're not going bowling." She said strongly. Genkaku barely looked over at her when she said that. He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes, so he never did.

"Why?" He sighed shaking his head.

"We're saving that." Melek answered. She looked up at the driver, looking at him through the mirror. "Stop the car." She ordered calmly. Genkaku sighed and shook his head in disapproval as the car stopped. Melek opened the door and she got out. "Genkaku, get out." She demanded. Genkaku stared at her for a moment. He sighed and got out of the car.

* * *

Genkaku and Melek hadn't said much on their nightly walk together. Genkaku wasn't in the mood for talking at the moment, and Melek figured that she would share the silence with him. But after a while, Genkaku sighed. He stopped and he stood in front of Melek, stopping her from going any further. It was about midnight, and there were some thick clouds in the sky, but you were still able to see the sky and some stars. Genkaku had been wearing a black sleeveless jacket and black jeans. He looked exhausted in a sense. He had black under his eyes and he simply didn't look pleased. Melek was wearing a light green t-shirt and pale blue overall jeans.

Genkaku had his hands stuffed in his pockets. "What are we doing?" He asked with an exhausted tone in his voice. He hadn't been exhausted because of how long they had been walking, but rather because of something else. Something that had been going on inside of him. "Really." He demanded an answer.

Melek lowered her eyes for a moment. She looked up at him. "We're taking a walk." She answered with a calm yet strong tone in her voice. She knew that lately, Genkaku hadn't exactly been feeling like himself, so she decided to take him out on a nightly walk. But there was more to it than that, however, she never said anything like that out loud. She didn't want Genkaku to get too suspicious or anything. They were originally going to go bowling but Melek told Genkaku no.

But perhaps it had been too late for that. "Let's not, okay?" The ebony haired man muttered with a rather harsh tone in his voice. He knew what Melek was up to obviously, and if he didn't then he could easily figure it out. The look in Melek's dark brown eyes said it all. He knew that the moment that she asked him out for a walk, that something had been up. It was too obvious with the Kurosaki.

"It's okay Shojou. You can do it." Melek prompted getting straight to the point. She usually called Genkaku by his name, or Nii-san, but she had to get him to say how he was feeling. Melek needed him to vent, because if he didn't he was bound to explode one day. Clearly her plan hadn't worked as well as she would have liked, but now it didn't matter. She would get him to speak about how he was feeling.

There was a pause between them. They stared at each other. Everything around them was silent. Nothing was heard, not even the odd car that would drive by. Genkaku nodded his head. "Okay." He answered. Melek looked at him expectantly. "Wake up, Melek. Don't you see what happened here?" The man continued on, but Melek remained silent. "You had an alright family and I hadn't much. I hated that. I let you grow close to me, so I could screw with your head a little bit, just to make you as miserable as I am. And that is _exactly_ what I did." His voice was sharp and stern when he spoke.

Melek looked at him with emotionless eyes. She remained silent. She didn't really believe that. She didn't believe a word that Genkaku had just said. "Now, how's that for a Nii-san?" Genkaku asked coldly, narrowing his coal black eyes.

The brunette stood there and she shifted her dark brown eyes to the side for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at her Nii-san. "It's not a big deal." She responded. Her tone was still calm and strong, but it almost sounded a little bit uncertain. That uncertainty wasn't felt too much though, considering how strong her voice felt.

"Face it, Kurosaki." Genkaku huffed, shaking his head a little bit. "…I screwed you. I screwed you big time." The ebony haired exhausted man gave a nod of his head, and he had a rather odd smile on his face. It wasn't a good smile. It was a cold one, as if he was saying 'This isn't good'. But his smile dropped immediately afterwards.

Melek narrowed her eyes a little bit, when Genkaku said that he supposedly screwed her. Melek shook her head a little bit. "So you screwed me. So what?" Melek asked harshly, her brown eyebrows furrowing a little bit. She hadn't been speaking in a literal sense that Genkaku screwed her. She was referring to what Genkaku said. He screwed with her head a bit that was the truth. "Me?" Melek walked right up to Genkaku and she wrapped one arm around his neck and her one hand held his shoulder. Her hand was running through Genkaku's black hair in a reassuring way, and her cheek was touching his as she whispered into his ear. "I learned to love you." Her voice was strong when she spoke.

There was a pause. Genkaku found it hard to believe what Melek just said. His black eyes shifted around in uncertainty as Melek held unto him. After a moment, Melek lowered herself and she held his face a little bit, looking at his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." The pale girl said quickly, as she lowered herself to her normal height, no longer on her tip toes. Genkaku turned around and he began to walk away. "I'm not afraid of you." She repeated strongly.

Genkaku stopped for a moment. He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. He turned around and he walked back up to Melek. He looked exhausted still and his reiatsu felt a bit uncertain. He realized that he couldn't lie to Melek any longer about it. No one said anything for a minute or two, they just looked at each other. "I had it all figured out, so I let you grow close to me, who cares?" He began. "It was probably a good thing. I think I needed another nee-san anyway." The ebony haired man continued, looking tense. His voice was harsh, but Melek knew the words that he was saying were probably true now.

"But then I let you…Get too close to me, and things got weird." Genkaku huffed shaking his head a little bit. "And you are such good nee-san, like Riina. And I…" The man trailed off shrugging his shoulders a little bit. Melek looked up at him with her dark brown eyes.

Melek frowned. "What?" She asked gently. Genkaku didn't responds he just looked at her. Melek frowned deeper. "What?" She asked more harshly than before.

"I just don't want to hurt either of you." He answered finally. His voice was shaking only a little bit, but it was enough for Melek to notice. Melek frowned and she looked a bit saddened by that. It was truthful, which she could tell, and that's what made her feel a bit upset. He was trying so hard. Genkaku gave a solemn smile. "So all in all, I'd say you're one of the worst things that's ever happened to me." He nodded his head. "Goodbye, Melek."

He turned around and the older man began to walk away from Melek. Melek bit her bottom lip for a minute and watched him walk away. She exhaled quaveringly, and a tear strolled down her cheek. She had known Genkaku for so long and for him to admit such a thing. Melek shook her head a little bit and she wiped her eyes for a moment. The clouds stormed into the sky, and it began to rain a little bit. Rain hit the ground, soaking it up. It soaked up Melek and Genkaku who was still walking away.

Melek began to run up to Genkaku. When she was within reach she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face her. She went up on her tip toes to look him in the eyes and she held his face a little bit. "I don't care what you do to me! You're always going to be my Nii-san!" She said with a firm tone in her voice. "I'm sticking with you, and Riina, and everybody else until the end! You got that you stupid jerk?!"

Genkaku stared at her in what seemed to be shock. Melek lowered herself back down and she just stared at the wet ground. Genkaku looked at Melek. The resolve she had was remarkable. The ebony haired man sighed. He wrapped his arms around Melek and held her close to him. Just like an older brother and little sister should have.

* * *

That was the last time Melek had seen Genkaku. School was out for the summer and she hadn't see him since that day. He was gone. Melek didn't know if he had died or if he had just gone back to the Soul Society. Melek didn't know what had happened. She felt a little bit empty. She had lost her Nii-san. She still had Ichigo, which was good. She also got Rukia's friendship back. But she still felt alone. She hadn't seen Riina for a while either. Melek had lost her Nii-san. A man she grew to love and care about. Melek should have known. She should have known that Genkaku wouldn't have stayed. No matter how much they cared for each other.

It was the first week of summer break and Melek had been wearing the same clothes she had when Genkaku had simply disappeared from her life. The night where she lost her Nii-san. Melek had called up a Taxi, the same one who picked up her and Genkaku. She had told him that she wanted to go to the train tracks. The driver was surprised to see Genkaku wasn't with her, but he took Melek up there anyway. Something the driver noticed as he was driving though, was the necklace around Melek's neck. It was a silver thin chain with a silver moon on it. It was almost ironic, the driver though. It was around eleven o' clock when Melek called.

When the Taxi was out of sight Melek walked up to the tracks and she lied down in the same position that Genkaku would. Her legs dangled off the ledge and her arms were behind her head. She was staring up at the starry sky with a blank expression on her face. Memories washed through her like a waterfall came crashing down, hitting her harshly. She remembered all the things that Genkaku and she had done together. They had taken walks, done labs together, they went to the Ishida Hospital, went 'bowling'. They did so many things together. Melek closed her eyes.

The ground began to shake underneath Melek, and there was a rumbling sound that was heard. Melek remembered this feeling from a few months ago. With Genkaku. She was so afraid. She wasn't afraid now. She was still being hit with memories as the familiar feeling grew. It was a train, and it was coming up fast. Just like it had a few months ago. It was almost a blissful moment, as Melek remembered all the things she did with Genkaku. It was a nice feeling. The train was getting closer to Melek and the light began to get blinding. Melek simply closed her eyes.

The shaking got harder and the rumbling noise of the train was louder as the object came closer. Melek didn't move an inch. She didn't even flinch. After a moment Melek's eyes shot open and she stood up. She stood facing the train, unmoving. She waited. Then as the train was about to slam into her, she performed a backflip and the next thing she knew, she found herself landing on her feet on the ground. She was safe. Melek let out a sigh.

She did exactly what Genkaku had done.

* * *

The next day Melek had been in the Taxi and she was taking a drive. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, she was just going for a drive. She almost hated that Taxi because it reminded her of Genkaku so much. But that was the thing. It was her and Genkaku's Taxi. No one else was allowed to go in it. That's how Melek felt, anyhow. She had never taken off the necklace either. Today she had been wearing a depressing grey long sleeved shirt, and black baggy pants. She had to admit, she adapted some of Genkaku's style, with the baggy clothes. But she was fine with that.

As they were driving Melek leaned on her side, resting her elbow on the car door, and resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Her eyes were dull as she stared out the window. It wasn't a sunny day particularly. It was really cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. Melek hated the rain with a passion. Hell, everyone in her family hated the rain. But as they were driving down the highway in the town, Melek widened her eyes. In a large crowd of people, she saw a man. He had black spiky hair. He had coal black eyes. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and he had grey baggy pants on. Melek could see his flame tattoos well because of the muscle shirt. This man…

No…

It couldn't really be…

But…

Melek's heart began to beat at a fast speed. She turned to the driver abruptly. "Stop the car!" She ordered as she looked out the window, staring as the man was only getting farther away. Melek didn't care if they were in the middle of the highway with cars behind them. The man was getting away from her and she couldn't allow that. "STOP THE CAR!" Melek yelled with a panicked tone. The reiatsu. She could feel it. Melek bit her lip.

"I'm sorry; miss but I can't do that. We're on the highway." The driver answered while shaking his head.

Melek bit her lip harder now, almost causing it to bleed. She looked out the window. Melek looked at the driver again. She shook her head giving an annoyed smile. She took off her seatbelt, and she opened the door suddenly. The driver started yelling at Melek as he slowed the car down, but it was only a little bit. Melek jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut. Then she began to run to the sidewalk. "GENKAKU!" She shouted and then BAM.

Genkaku stopped up the sidewalk as he heard a screeching noise and a loud whimper. It sounded as if a dog or something had been hit by a car. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. He could see nothing because of all the people crowding the area. Being the compassionate guy he is, he decided to go see what had happened. He was a bit far away so he took his time getting there. He wondered why it would be a big deal if it was only a dog. A human sure, but a dog? Eh. Genkaku shook his head. Then again, Genkaku didn't care for humans much either.

He had lost his depression a few months ago. After he left the Human World, and after he left Melek. He sighed thinking about it. He would admit that he missed her a little bit. He didn't exactly give her a proper goodbye. He just up and left after the hug they shared. He wondered if she was okay. Wondered what she was doing and if she was depressed now that Genkaku had left. He scowled at the thought. He hoped he wouldn't have given her his depression. That wouldn't be fair. He shook his head at the thought. What a terrible thing he did.

Screwed with someone he knew had an innocent and fragile mind. It was pretty low of him. Yet, even through all that, Genkaku and Melek had a mutual care and friendship for each other. That brother sister thing that the two of them established during the time they were together. He sort of missed that, and in all honesty, that was why he came back. He wanted to see how Melek was doing. He almost laughed. He wondered what her reaction would be when she saw him. He figured she would be having a panic attack and thinking she was dreaming.

Across the sidewalk Melek lied there on her side whimpering a little in pain. The car hadn't exactly hit her completely. The stupid driver just ran over her ankle and foot, but that was all. She didn't know why it had attracted so much attention. She couldn't stand though, because her ankle had been crushed, though she would have loved to stand up and run to Genkaku to wherever he was. There were so many people surrounding Melek that it began to piss her off. She wanted to see Genkaku but she couldn't with so many people surrounding her. Melek frowned as she began to sweep her arms on the cement ground, trying to drag her body in the direction of Genkaku.

She groaned a few times in pain. "Genkaku!" She called with a hoarse voice. She tried to drag herself and managed to move a few small inches. "Nii-san!" She tried a different approach but with all the racket around her, she doubted that anyone could hear her.

As Genkaku was walking towards the area, he could have sworn he heard his name being called. It was a little odd. No one in the town knew him except for a few people. But that's when he heard Nii-san. He paused. Only one person called him that. Genkaku quickened his pace with his eyes widening a little bit. He pushed his way past people. "Get out of the way! Move!" He shouted with an annoyed tone in his voice. Genkaku pushed a few people out of the way and he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Quickly he shot his eyes downwards.

There was Melek on her arms, prying her upper body up, but that was all she could manage. The shock from the hit had still taken a toll on her. Her head was lowered and her dark brown eyes stared at the ground dully. Genkaku's mouth parted open a little. That was no dog! Obviously! It was…Melek…Was she? Genkaku shook his head. "Melek!" He bent down on his knees in front of her, pushing people away from her. Melek's head shot up.

She looked up and saw Genkaku. It was him! Melek was right! Her vision hadn't lied to her after all! Melek smiled a big genuine smile. She didn't care about how much pain her ankle was in, or how much trauma her body was experiencing. She was so happy that words couldn't describe it. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw Genkaku. He hadn't changed at all! He looked less depressed and that was a good sign. Melek smiled as she dragged herself forward to Genkaku. "Nii-san!" She cried with joy.

Genkaku moved closer and he picked Melek up in his arms, lifting her up off the ground. He looked down at the girl in his arms with a concerned look. "Melek! Melek!" He didn't know what to say. The ebony haired man should have asked what happened, but he didn't for whatever reason. He wanted to. He wanted to ask so many things! "Are you okay?! What happened?" Well in a way he knew what had happened. She was hit by a car, but there was no blood on her, so clearly it wasn't that bad of a hit. Which Genkaku was grateful for.

Melek smiled as she snuggled against Genkaku's chest. She whimpered a little bit in joy. "Nii-san…" She whispered as she placed her hand on over his heart. Genkaku lowered his eyes a little, they softened up a bit. "Nii-san…" Melek repeated as she wrapped her arms around Genkaku's neck. "I missed you." The pale brunette whispered as she closed her eyes.

Genkaku made sure he had a good hold on her so he wouldn't drop her when she hugged him suddenly. Genkaku let out a soft exhale. Melek seemed fine now. Despite the fact she just got hit by a car. "I missed you too." Genkaku actually sounded sincere when he spoke. He wasn't lying. It wasn't a game. He was being serious. He turned his head to the side a little and he kissed the side of Melek's head as the brunette lowered herself back into Genkaku's arms. "Nee-san." Genkaku smiled.

Melek smiled as she looked up at his coal black eyes. "Love you, Nii-san." The brunette made a heart shape with her hands. Genkaku scoffed and rolled his eyes at the weird emotions. He sighed and shook his head. He turned around and began to walk away from the crowd that was clapping for some reason and watching them.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." The ebony haired man responded, ignoring what Melek had just told him. Melek smirked a little bit at that. Once again, memories came crashing down into her like a waterfall.

"The Ishida Hospital?" Melek asked in amusement. Genkaku smirked a little bit as his own memories came crashing down into him as well. He laughed and rolled his eyes. He looked down at Melek.

"Did ya expect anything less?"

Melek shook her head smiling. "…No." She answered as she rested against Genkaku. Genkaku and Melek shared a laugh before things got quiet. Genkaku continued walking in the direction of the hospital and Melek just lied there in his arms.

"It's good to have you back."

* * *

Genkaku Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Riina Asuka (c) DreamingEssence

Melek K. (c) Strawberrysoul


End file.
